Un accidente que lo cambia todo
by Conejis Pot
Summary: 2D tiene un grave accidente, pero sabe que está en buenas manos junto a sus compañeros, especialmente junto a Noodle. En el hospital conoce a una buena amiga, Carla, y esta ayuda a 2D en lo que haga falta. También algo importante pasa con Murdoc, ¿le hará cambiar de forma de ser? Y qué pasará con 2D y Noodle, ¿conseguirán ser novios al fin? Lean y sabrán :)
1. Capítulo 1: La sala blanca

**Hola :) Ya sabéis, Gorillaz no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla... El mismo rollo de siempre. Bueno, e aquí mi historia.**

* * *

Chapter 1: La sala blanca.

_"Stu..., Stu Pot..., Stu..."_

2D: ¿Eh? ¿Quién me llama? ¿¡Hola!?

Todo estaba oscuro. No se veía nada y 2D estaba confuso, ¿de dónde vendría esa voz tan fantasmagórica que le llamaba?

De repente, otra voz más grave y profunda, de echo muy familiar, sonó:

_¡Maldito descerebrado! ¡No sirve para nada! ¡INUTIL!_

2D: ¿Murdoc? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Y otra voz, tan dulce... Pero a la vez tan inquieta que hizo que 2D se angustiara más.

_¡2D! ¡HAY DIOS! ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¡No te vayas 2D! Yo... Te nece..._

Ahí la voz se paró y 2D estaba preocupado.

2D: ¿Noodle? ¡¿Tú qué?! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡Sacarme de aquí!

2D se levantó de golpe, todo había sido un sueño, pero ahora él no estaba en su cuarto. Lo veía todo borrosamente pero estaba claro, estaba en lo que parecía ser un cuarto de un hospital. Él tenía una bolsa de sangre unida al brazo, la tripa, la pierna y el brazo vendados y una tirita en la cabeza. Miró a su derecha y vio a la pequeña Noodle, aunque se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan pequeña... Ya no era la pequeña niña japonesa de 10 años con la que se pasaba tardes enteras jugando, no... Noodle había cambiado. Ahora llevaba su camiseta a rayas, con su pantalón negro y sus botas negras (la misma ropa que lleva en "El mañana"). Ella estaba en el sillón durmiendo, parecía muy cansada. La miró durante unos minutos, apreciando cada detalle... _Es tan bonita... ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla? Oh... Ese pelo tan... Tan perfecto, al igual que ese tono de piel... Todo en ella es tan perfecto... _De repente Noodle empezó a abrir los ojos y miró a 2D, este le contestó con una sonrisa y en seguida, la pequeña japonesa se le echó encima para abrazarle mientras se le caían las lágrimas. 2D soltaba algún que otro quejido y cuando Noodle lo oyó se soltó.

Noodle: 2D... ¡Pensé que no te recuperarías! ¿Estás bien?

2D alargó la mano para quitarle las lágrimas de los ojos.

2D: Estoy bien pequeña... Deja de llorar, ¿qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Noodle: ¿No te acuerdas? Mientras gravábamos el vídeo "El mañana" y escapé para que los helicópteros no me dieran, tu pensaste que me habían dado y saltaste al molino mientras se caía, pero la bomba calló y...

No pudo terminar porque Russel y Murdoc entraron en la habitación y en cuanto Murdoc vio a 2D despierto e incorporado en la cama, salió corriendo a abrazarle.

Murdoc: ¡Maldito descerebrado! ¡No me vuelvas a dar un susto así! ¡Pensé que te perdíamos!

Noodle y Russel veían la escena con cierta ternura y de repente Murdoc se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó al peliazul.

Murdoc: Em... Quiero decir... ¡MALDITO DESCEREBRADO! ¡Si hubieras muerto ya no tendríamos cantantes y yo dejaría de ganar dinero!

Noodle y Russel se empezaron a reír mientras 2D miraba confuso la escena y Murdoc se enrojecía de la vergüenza. Todos sabían que Murdoc en el fondo era una buena persona y que se alegraba de que 2D estuviera bien y no solo por ganar dinero.

2D: Fui tan estúpido de creer que esos helicópteros matarían a Noodle...

Russel: 2D, no es tu culpa, Murdoc y yo no te dijimos que todo era un montaje.

Noodle: Además, hiciste algo muy bonito por mí... Y te lo agradezco de veras.

Y la chica japonesa se levantó del sillón para darle un beso en la mejilla al peliazul, esto hizo que 2D se pusiera algo rojo. Murdoc en seguida ocupó el sillón pero a Noodle no le importó ya que se sentó en sus rodillas.

2D: Y dime Noodle... ¿Pasaste aquí toda la noche?

Murdoc: ¿Toda la noche? Imbecil, llevas ingresado ya 3 días.

Russel: Y en todas Noodle no se ha separado de ti.

2D estaba asombrado, ¿de verdad alguien sería capaz de hacer algo así por él?

2D: ¿Es eso verdad Noods?

Noodle estaba con la cabeza gacha, estaba un poco sonrojada.

Noodle: Si... Es decir... Yo... ¡No podía dejarte solo después de lo que hiciste!

2D: En realidad no hice nada... Solo salté hacia un molino apunto de estrellarse...

Noodle: ¡Pero lo hiciste para salvarme la vida! Ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti realmente 2D-san...

Russel: Nos hubiéramos quedado Murdoc o yo pero...

No pudo continuar porque Murdoc lo interrumpió.

Murdoc: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no me hubiera quedado ni por todo el oro del mundo!

Russel le dio una colleja a Murdoc y continuó.

Russel: Como iba diciendo... Nos hubiéramos quedado él o yo pero... -antes de seguir se paró para asegurarse de que Murdoc no iba a volver a decir ninguna tontería- Pero Noodle insistió demasiado.

2D: Vaya... Gracias Noods, no pensé que alguien iba a hacer algo así por mi.

Noodle: No es nada en comparación de lo que tu hiciste 2D-san...

Todos estaban en un confortable silencio, pero una enfermera los interrumpió.

Enfermera: ¡Bien chicos! ¡Se acabó la hora de las visitas! ¿Quién se va a quedar con el chico esta noche?

Todos se miraron entre ellos confusos.

Murdoc: Yo por supuesto que no.

Russel y Noodle: A mi me da igual.

Noodle: Pues bien, esta noche me quedo yo y mañana tú, ¿qué te parece Russel-san?

Russle: Vale, perfecto. Pues Murdoc y yo nos vamos ya, ¡VENGA MURDOC!

Murdoc: Ya va... Pincesa, pórtate bien, y tu descerebrado... ¡Lo mismo!

2D y Noodle: Siiiiii...

Murdoc: Ah 2D... Recupérate...

2D lo miró confuso ya que no sabía si en realidad Murdoc había dicho eso, pero le contestó con una tierna sonrisa a la que Murdoc correspondió con otra, aunque menos tierna y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Noodle: En el fondo se preocupa por ti.

2D: Me gustaría que tuvieras razón Noods... De veras.

Noodle: Ya sabes como es... Pero estoy segura, en el fondo... se preocupa.

2D miró los ojos de Noodle y empezó a comprender lo que la japonesa decía.

2D: ¿Sabes qué? Creo que si.

Noodle: Jajaja, y dime... ¿Que hacemos ahora?

2D: Pues no sé jajaja, aunque tranquila, ¡hay mucho tiempo para averiguarlo!

* * *

**BIEEEEEEEEN, ¿TERMINÉ MI PRIMER FIC!**

**¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! :) Enviarme review para saber si tenéis alguna duda o para saber si os ha gustado y esas cosas... Si os ha gustado intentaré seguir lo más seguido que pueda jaja.**

**(Para vuestra información, esta parte de la historia me la inventé mientras estaba en clase muy muy muy aburrida xD)**

**Un besito a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Una noche con Noodle

**¡Hola de nuevo! :) ¡Parece que si os ha gustado la historia! ¿Pues sabéis qué? Me alegro mucho y voy a seguir :D**

**Espero que el siguiente capítulo os guste también, un saludo!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Una noche con Noodle

Noodle estaba tumbada en la cama al lado de 2D. Llevaban hablando un rato de todo lo que se les ocurría... Se notaba que estaban aburridos y no sabían que hacer, aunque en el fondo disfrutaban de tener un rato a solas los dos.

Noodle: ¿Y si ponemos la tele?

2D: Yo no tengo ninguna moneda...

Noodle: Ah, es verdad... Funciona con monedas...

2D: Bueno... Pues hablemos de alguna cosa...

Noodle: Puf, ¿y de qué?

2D la miró sin saber que decir, hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

2D: Dime... ¿Hay algún chico en clase que te guste? Puedes decírmelo. _"Ojalá no haya nadie, ojalá no haya nadie, ojalá no haya nadie..."_

Noodle lo miró un poco nerviosa, no sabía a que venía ese tema.

Noodle: Em... No. Todos son majos y tal... Pero gustarme no hay ninguno.

2D: _"BIEEEEEEEN" _Oh... Vaya.

Noodle: ¿Y tú? ¿Alguna chica en especial?

Noodle lo dijo con poco entusiasmo, ella no sabía si le daba igual la respuesta o si le importaba de verdad.

2D: _"¿Chica especial? Ahí solo estás tú... ¿Qué le digo?" _Em... Bueno... No, no creo que haya nadie.

Noodle: _"¿Creo? ¿Qué quiere decir con creo?"_ Jaja, bueno, pues ya encontrarás.

2D: Jaja, ya veremos... Jaja.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, ¿qué podrían decir ahora? Después de hablar de ese tema ya no sabían que decir...

Noodle: Em... 2D...

2D miró confuso a Noodle.

Noodle: Solo quiero decirte... Que muchas gracias por lo que hiciste... De verdad... Me siento tan culpable de que estés aquí...

Noodle tenía un gesto triste en la mirada, pero 2D no lo vio bien ya que la japonesa estaba mirando al suelo.

2D: Tu no tienes la culpa de nada... Lo que pasa es que soy un estúpido y no me entero nunca de las cosas. Si por lo menos no fuera tan tonto... No hubiera cometido esta tontería y...

No pudo seguir porque Noodle estiró sus manos hacia las mejillas de 2D y empezó a acercar la cara de el peliazul hacia la suya. Los dos cerraron los ojos y acabaron en un tierno beso.

2D: _"No me creo lo que está pasando... ¡Noodle me está besando! Mm... Sus labios se notan tan suaves y perfectos, como ella es..."_

Noodle: _"No podía aguantar más, me moría por hacer esto... Y él no se ha separado de mi así que... ¿Le estará gustando? Mm... Sus labios son muy suaves..."_

Los dos se separaron después de unos segundos, abrieron los ojos a la vez y se sonrieron tiernamente.

2D: Wow... Yo... No sabía que sentías esto por mi...

Noodle: Yo... Lo siento... Fue sin querer... Y solo...

2D sonrió tiernamente a la chica y estiró sus manos hacia Noodle para que volvieran a besarse.

Después de unos segundos más, los dos se separaron.

Noodle: Esto quiere decir que... ¿Te gustó?

2D: Noodle... Yo... Siempre he deseado a hacer esto... Yo te amo... Desde hace tiempo...

Noodle estaba sorprendida e intentó interrumpir pero no pudo porque 2D continuó.

2D: Y cuando tú has empezado a besarme, pues yo... Me he sentido la persona más feliz del mundo... Por eso me tiré al molino, si ibas a morir... Sería conmigo... Por eso no quiero que me agradezcas nada, además de que no hice nada por nadie, estoy aquí... En el hospital.

Noodle: 2D... Yo... También te amo. Debo admitir que estaba deseando besarte y por eso quería quedarme aquí esta noche... No podía aguantar sin estar contigo...

A 2D esas palabras le hicieron llenarse de felicidad por dentro y lo único que pudo hacer es darle otro beso a la pequeña japonesa. Otro beso que duró varios minutos.

Después del besos los dos se separaron. Estaban en la misma cama, abrazados.

2D: Princesa, ¿qué te parece si ahora dormimos?

Noodle: Claro, buenas noches...

Noodle le dio otro beso a 2D y los dos durmieron cómodamente abrazados.

ºººººº

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Noodle. Se quedó mirando a 2D y pensando en lo que había sucedido anoche. Ella estaba tan feliz... Por fin estaba con 2D, por fin podía besarlo y por fin le había explicado lo que sentía.

En ese momento 2D se despertó, y vio que Noodle le estaba mirando, él le sonrió y la japonesa contestó con otra sonrisa.

2D: ¿Has dormida bien princesa?

Noodle: Perfectente, ¿y tú?

2D: Perfecto, por supuesto.

Noodle miraba sonriente a 2D, pero algo hizo que la chica cambiara su sonrisa por un rostro de preocupación.

2D: ¿Te pasa algo?

Noodle: Dime... ¿Les decimos algo a Russel y Murdoc?

2D: ¿¡Qué?! Sabes que si les decimos algo me matarán...

Noodle: Bueno... Yo creo que Russel no lo hará...

2D: Pero, ¿y si se lo contamos y se lo cuenta a Murdoc? Ese si que me mata... Además, no estamos seguros de que Russel no lo haga.

Noodle: Está bien, de momento no diremos nada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Noodle en seguida se quitó de la cama. En el cuarto entro una enfermera de unos 40 años, parecía muy simpática.

Enfermera: Bueno chicos, ¿qué tal habéis pasado la noche?

Noodle Y 2D: Muy bien.

Enfermera: Bien, bien... ¡Hoy tienes muy buena cara 2D! Parece que esta chica tan guapa te anima un poco eh... Jajaja

2D se puso rojo, la enfermera tenía toda la razón.

2D: Jajaja, eso parece...

Enfermera: ¿Y cómo te llamas pequeña?

Noodle: Yo soy Noodle.

Enfermera: ¡Pues encantada! Yo soy Susana

Noodle: ¡Igualmente Susana!

Susana y Noodle se dieron la mano muy alegremente.

Susana: Bueno 2D, aquí te traigo el desayuno, a ver si te sienta bien.

Susana salió un momentito del cuarto y volvió a entrar con una bandeja tapada por un plástico. Lo dejó todo encima de la mesa

Susana: ¡Que aproveche!

2D: Um... Huele bien, ¡muchas gracias!

La enfermera salió del cuarto y Noodle ayudó a 2D para levantarse de la cama y ponerse en la silla para comer.

Destaparon la bandeja y vieron un baso con leche y unas magdalenas.

Noodle: Mm... Que buena pinta.

2D: ¿Quieres que compartamos? Es mucho para mi.

Noodle: Bueno... Vale jaja

Los dos empezaron a desayunar y cuando terminaron empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría.

Después de unos minutos entraron Russel y Murdoc en el cuarto.

Russel: ¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche chicos?

Noodle y 2D: ¡Muy bien!

Murdoc: ¿No habréis hecho algo extraño, no?

Noodle y 2D se quedaron parados y pensaron en lo que pasó en la noche.

2D: ¡Po-por supuesto que no Murdoc!

Murdoc: Eso espero... Como le pongas un pelo encima mi pequeña princesa...

Noodle: Venga Murdoc, no digas tonterías jaja.

Russel: Bueno chicos, hoy me toca quedarme aquí. Tú Noodle vete a casa con Murdoc y descansa un poco.

Noodle: Vale... Bueno, pues adiós chicos.

Murdoc: Ya nos veremos esta tarde.

Noodle antes de irse miró a 2D y le soltó una tierna sonrisa a la que 2D correspondió con otra y cerró la puerta. Murdoc y Noodle iban caminando por el pasillo y Murdoc miró extrañamente a Noodle que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Murdoc: Oye pequeña, ¿de verdad no ha pasado nada raro esta noche?

Noodle: Em... No, no, ¿por qué lo dices?

Murdoc: No sé... Pareces perdida en tus pensamientos.

Noodle: Solo estoy un poco cansada, confía en mi Murdoc.

Murdoc: Vale, vale, te creeré. Y oye... Tú crees que el descerebrado se curará, ¿no?

Noodle miró tiernamente a Murdoc después de esas palabras, lo veía preocupado. En verdad lo estaba, pero con la única persona que podía demostrar su preocupación era con ella.

Noodle: Estoy segura que en unos días ya estará fuera.

La japonesa dijo eso en un tono alegre para intentar que Murdoc se alegrara, pero lo único que consiguió fue una falsa sonrisa de él. Noodle no sabía que decir, así que lo único que hizo fue agarrarle la mano a Murdoc para que fueran agarrados.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del hospital de 2D, Russel también notaba al peliazul algo distraído.

Russel: Oye D, ¿estás bien?

2D: Em... Si, si, ¿por qué?

Russel: No sé, estás como "ausente". ¿En qué estás pensando?

2D: ¿Yo? ¿Pensando? Eso nunca lo había oído jajaja.

El peliazul intentó cambiar de tema con esas palabras, pero Russel le seguía mirando raro y 2D no sabía que hacer.

2D: Bueno... ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Russel: Pues no sé, ¿qué te parece si vemos la tele un rato?

2D: ¿Tienes monedas?

Russel: Claro, yo siempre traigo.

El batería se sacó unas monedas del bolsillo y las metió en la tele. Pusieron un programa que hablaba sobre grupos de música y ahora precisamente estaban hablando de Gorillaz. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Russel en el sillón y 2D eb la cama, mientras veían el programa.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno, y hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Alguna duda? ¿Algo qué esté mal? ¿Quieren que añada algo? ¡Hacérmelo saber! **

**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**¡Un besito para los lectores! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Hoy toca con Russel!

**¡Muchas gracias a los consejos que me dais por reviews! :)**

**Al ser nueva en esto pues cometo errores... Jeje. Bueno, y aquí tenéis el capítulo 3...**

* * *

Chapter 3: ¡Hoy toca con Russel!

El programa empezaba a hacerse aburrido porque todo lo que decían, 2D y Russel ya lo sabían. Empezaron a buscar más canales pero no encontraban ninguno.

Russel: Puf... Que aburrido... ¿Qué te parece si bajo a la cafetería y te traigo alguna revista infantil de esas que te gustan?

2D: Wiiii, ¡genial!

Russel se levantó del sillón y se fue hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, 2D le pidió algo.

2D: Por fa, que sea de Hora de Aventuras.

Russel: (Suspiro) Vale, vale...

A Russel le parecía tierna la forma infantil de ser de 2D, pero a veces le gustaría que se comportara más como el adulto que era.

2D: "_Hora de Aventuras llegó, coge a tus amigos y vámonos. Con Jake el perro y Fin el Humano, lo pasaremos guay. ¡Hora de Aventuras!" _-Cantaba 2D alegremente en sus pensamientos-.

Mientras tanto, estaba pasando los programas en busca de alguno infantil que le gustara. Se quedó mirando las Tortugas Ninja, por alguna razón esas cuatro tortugas mutantes le recordaban a su banda. La de la cinta roja (Ralph) se le parecía a Murdoc, la de la cinta azul (Leo) se le parecía a Russel, la de la cinta morada (Done) se le parecía a Noodle y la de la cinta naranja (Mike) se le parecía a él. Le encantaba esa serie.

Después de unos minutos, una chica entró de golpe en su habitación. Tenía el pelo largo, rizado y naranja, los ojos eran azules, y lo más importante, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Chica: ¡Alex! ¡¿Estás bien?!

La chica se cortó en cuento vio a 2D en la cama mirándole extrañamente.

2D: Em... Creo que te has equivocado... Yo soy Stuart, no Alex.

Chica: Lo-lo sien-siento mucho... Es que-que mi hermano p-pequeño ha te-tenido un accidente y me han dicho q-que estaría aquí...

La voz de la chica estaba temblorosa debido a su llanto. 2D quería que se calmara, entonces le soltó una cálida sonrisa.

2D: No te preocupes... Todo saldrá bien.

La chica le miró sorprendida y lo único que hizo fue abrazar a 2D. El peliazul le acarició suavemente el cabello.

2D: Tranquila... Deja de llorar.

La chica soltó despacio a 2D y se secó las lágrimas.

Chica: Ve-verás, mi hermano es lo único que tengo... Mis padres murieron hace meses en un accidente de coche... Y si ahora le pasa algo a él yo...

La chica no pudo continuar porque empezaron a salir muchas lágrimas de sus ojos.

2D: Oh venga... No llores... Mira, yo no seré muy listo, pero sé por lo que estás pasando... Sé cómo se siente al enterarte de que has perdido a la persona que más querías... Por eso estoy aquí.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas y miró a 2D confusa, no sabía lo que quería decir.

2D: Veras, yo estoy aquí porque pensé que una chica iba a morir porque unos helicópteros la estaban atacando en una isla flotante y se iba a estrellas, entonces yo salté hacia la isla para rescatarla, pero resulta que había huido, que era todo un montaje, y el único que resultó herido fui yo.

La chica cada vez estaba más confusa y miraba a 2D con cara extraña.

2D: Vale... Ya sé que es complicado de entender... ¡Ya sé! ¿Tú no conocerás Gorillaz, por un casual?

Chica: ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es mi grupo fa...!

En ese momento la chica se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ¡qué estúpida había sido! ¡Había estado delante de su cantante favorito todo el rato! Lo que 2D había dicho sobre esa chica y sobre la isla empezaban a tener sentido.

Chica: El mañana...

La chica dijo esas palabras muy bajito y 2D apenas las entendió.

2D: ¿Qué?

Chica: ¡El mañana!

2D: ¡Exacto!

Chica: ¡Cómo he podido ser tan tonta! ¡He estado delante de 2D todo este tiempo y no me había dado cuenta! Claro... ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! La isla... La chica... ¡Tú estás enamorado de Noodle!

2D: ¡Tsssssh! ¡No lo digas tan alto!

Chica: Ay si, si... Lo siento pero... ¡Wow! No me lo creo... ¡Un Gorillaz delante de mí!

2D miraba a la chica con una falsa sonrisa pero en el fondo estaba inquieto.

2D: _"Ay no... Otra fan loca no..."_

La chica notó como la miraba 2D.

Chica: _"Bien Carla... Tranquilízate o pensará que estás loca... Pero... ¡ME HA ABRAZADO! No, no, no... Tranquila..."_ (Suspiro) Vale... Bueno, lo primero es que yo soy Carla y es un placer conocerte.

La chica estiró su mano hacia 2D y este se la agarró para saludarla.

2D: Stuart... Pero puedes llamarme 2D.

Carla: Bien 2D, no te preocupes... ¡Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo! Pero dime... ¿Tú a ella le gustas?

2D: _"¿Le digo lo que pasó? Parece de confianza… Pero… Bueno, allá voy". _Bien, lo que te voy a contar ahora es **un secreto muy importante**, no se lo puedes contar a nadie, ¿prometido?

Carla: ¡Lo prometo!

2D: Bien. Anoche...

El peliazul empezó a contar la historia.

ººººººº

Mientras tanto, Russel estaba en la cafetería. Ya había encontrado la revista de Hora de Aventuras, y estaba en una mesa con una taza de chocolate y unos pastelitos.

De repente una chica de aspecto familiar entró en la cafetería, pidió un café y se sentó en una mesa cerca de Russel. En cuento la vio, la reconoció.

Russel: Paula...

Soltó ese nombre muy bajito, pero la chica lo oyó y le miró.

Paula: ¡Russel! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Russel miraba a Paula con mala cara, todavía no le había perdonado lo que le hizo a 2D con Murdoc.

Russel: Em... Muy bien. Es que 2D está ingresado.

Paula: ¡¿Ingresado?! ¡Hay Dios! Pues ahora mismo subo a verle.

La chica se levantó pero Russel la detuvo.

Russel: Paula... Mejor será que no subas... Después de lo que le hiciste a 2D, no creo que sea bueno que te vea.

Paula: (Mirando al suelo triste) Oh... Tienes razón. Bueno... Yo solo quería disculparme.

La chica se sacó una nota del bolso.

Paula: ¿Le darías esta nota a 2D por mí?

Russel: Está bien.

El moreno cogió la nota y miró la cara de decepcionada que tenía Paula, en verdad se sentía culpable.

Russel: Y dime... ¿Tú qué haces por aquí?

Paula: Pues es que mi madre está ingresada porque es diabética y le ha subido el azúcar.

Russel: Oh vaya... ¡Pues que se recupere! Yo ya me voy, que he dejado a 2D solo...

Russel pensaba que Noodle y Murdoc ya podían haber llegado y estaban con él, pero no quería decírselo a Paula.

Paula: Bien, pues hasta luego.

Russel: Adiós.

El chico se levantó y se fue con la revista.

ºººººº

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto estaban 2D y Carla.

Carla: ¡Oh! ¡Qué historia tan bonita!

2D: Si, ¿verdad?

Carla: Jaja, cuando quieras yo te doy algún consejo de chicas.

2D: ¡Gracias! Jaja.

Los dos se estaban riendo y Russel entró en el cuarto.

Russel: 2D, te traigo tu revista y una nota que me ha dado Pa...

Russel se paró en cuanto vio a la chica.

2D: Russel, ella es Carla. Carla, ella es Russel.

Carla: ¡Es un placer conocer al batería de Gorillaz!

Russel: Em... Si, igualmente. Pero... ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No será una fan loca que se ha colado?

2D: No, no, verás... Ella está buscando a su hermano y se confundió de habitación.

La chica se puso triste al recordar el tema de su hermano y Russel se sentía culpable por haberla confundido por una fan loca.

2D: Russel... ¿Tú podrías ayudarla a buscar a su hermano? No debe estar muy lejos.

Russel: ¡Por supuesto! Ven Carla, acompáñame.

Carla: Vale, gracias. ¡Un placer 2D!

2D: ¡Igualmente Carla!

Russel: ¡Ah! Toma 2D, me he encontrado con Paula en la cafetería y me ha dado esta nota.

El peliazul cogió la nota con un poco de rabia.

Carla: ¿Paula?

2D: Jeje... Es una larga historia, te la contaré otro día.

Carla: Vale... ¡Adiós!

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Carla le guiñó el ojo a 2D y este le contestó con una sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese guiño.

2D abrió la nota y la empezó a leer:

_"Querido 2D:_

_Siento mucho lo que hice, cometí un grave error._

_Ya sé que ahora no me perdonarás y que no querrás ni verme,_

_pero yo solo quiero pedirte disculpas por eso..._

_Espero que algún día podamos volver a ser amigos._

_Un saludo, Paula."_

__2D se quedó mirando un rato la nota con cara de confuso, pero la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y la escondió rápidamente. Eran Noodle y Murdoc.

Noodle: ¡2D-san!

La japonesa fue a abrazar al peliazul y él le dio un beso en la frente.

Murdoc: Hola imbécil, ¿qué tal vas?

2D: Muy bien Murds.

Noodle: ¿Ya te duele menos?

2D: Si, si jeje.

Murdoc: ¿Y el gordo?

2D: Ha ido a llevar a una chica al cuarto de su hermano, ella se había confundido y había entrado en el mío.

Murdoc: Uh... Una chica... ¿Y estaba buena?

Noodle: ¡Murdoc por favor! No piensas en otra cosa...

Murdoc: Ya me conoces princesa.

Después de un rato, Noodle notaba que 2D estaba extraño.

Noodle: ¿Te pasa algo 2D?

2D: _"¿Perdonar a Paula? Después de lo que hizo... Puf...". _¿Qué? ¿A mí? No, no, estoy muy bien.

Noodle sabía que mentía, pero no dijo nada. En unos minutos Russel entró por la puerta.

Russel: Ya he dejado a Carla con su hermano, parecía que no tenía muchas lesiones...

2D: Uf, menos mal.

Noodle: ¡Hola Russel-san!

Murdoc: ¡Hola gordo!

Russel: ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal el día?

Murdoc y Noodle: Bien, bien.

2D: Bueno, ahora por lo menos no me aburriré, ¡estando todos juntos!

Noodle: Jajaja.

Pasaron todo el día entre risas, como lo hacían siempre en casa. A veces Murdoc se metía con 2D, Russel pegaba a Murdoc, Noodle intentaba poner orden entre los 3 chicos... Todo muy normal.

Llegó la noche, y Murdoc y Noodle se tuvieron que ir para que 2D se quedara con Russel.

Noodle y Murdoc: ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Russel y 2D: ¡Adiós!

Antes de irse, Noodle le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla a 2D y le dijo al oído "te amo", 2D contestó con "yo más".

La noche fue normal, aunque 2D tuvo un poco de fiebre y venía de vez en cuando la enfermera Susana a darle alguna pastilla para su migraña y para bajarle la fiebre.

ººººº

A la mañana siguiente, los dos tenían un poco de ojeras. Después de que 2D tomara su desayuno, entraron Murdoc y Noodle en el cuarto.

Noodle: ¿Qué tal la noche?

2D: Bueno... He tenido fiebre, pero ya estoy bien.

Noodle: Vale... ¡Hoy le toca quedarse a Murdoc! Así podrás descansar Russel-san.

Murdoc: ¿QUÉ? No, no, no, no... ¡Yo no me quedo!

Noodle miró a Murdoc con cara desafiante.

Murdoc: Vale, vale... Me quedaré...

Russel: Bueno, me da miedo dejar al pobre 2D con este...

Murdoc: ¿¡A qué te refieres gordo!?

Noodle: Venga chicos, dejad de pelear, o molestaréis a 2D.

2D: Jajaja, ¡yo ya estoy acostumbrado!

Russel: Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos... ¡No rompáis nada!

Murdoc y 2D: Siiii...

Antes de irse Noodle fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a 2D y le dijo "te amo" en el oído, como siempre, 2D contestó "yo más".

Estaban Noodle y Russel en el pasillo.

Russel: ¿Crees que estarán bien los dos solos?

Noodle: Confía en mi Russel-san, algo me dice que esta vez no ocurrirá nada.

* * *

**¡Bueno! Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. **

**Espero que os guste. Ya sabéis... ¡Enviarme reviews! :)**

Murdoc: ¡Yo paso de quedarme aquí con este descerebrado!

**Yo: ¡Tú quieto a no ser que quieras que en la historia te pase algo malo a ti!**

Murdoc: Vale, vale... ¡Pero haz pronto el siguiente capítulo para irme lo más pronto posible de aquí!

**Yo: Bueno, bueno... Jajaja ¡Tú vuelve a la historia!**

Murdoc: Vale...

**Jajajajaja, ¡un saludo muy fuerte para todos!**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Tú eres Murdoc?

**Me encantan los reviews que me mandáis, ¡me animan mucho! Gracias :)**

**Bueno… Hoy le toca a Murdoc… ¿Qué le pasará a 2D? ¿Acabará peor de lo que está?**

Murdoc: ¡Por fin hiciste el capítulo! ¿Ya puedo dejar a este imbécil?

**Yo: ¡Pero si todavía no he puesto la historia!**

Murdoc: Oh, cierto…

**Yo: ¡Vuelve al capítulo ya!**

Murdoc: ¡VOY, VOY!

**Bueeeeno, ¡aquí está el capítulo 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4: ¿Tú eres Murdoc?

Estaban 2D y Murdoc en el cuarto, 2D en la cama y Murdoc en el sillón. 2D miraba a Murdoc sin saber qué hacer, y Murdoc miraba al suelo pensando en cualquier cosa para hacer.

Murdoc: ¿Y tú qué miras, imbécil?

2D: Nada, nada…

Murdoc: ¡Pues deja de hacerlo!

2D: Vale, vale…

El peliazul pensaba que este día no iba a ser muy bueno, ya que cualquier cosa que hiciera mal, Murdoc podría pegarle, entonces decidió no hablar mucho ni moverse.

Murdoc miraba de vez en cuando a 2D, se sentía un poco culpable de contestarle así, además él tenía gran culpa de que el peliazul estuviera en el hospital.

Murdoc: Bueno imbécil… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

2D: Me da igual Murdoc, lo que tú veas…

Murdoc no sabía que decir, se acababa de dar cuenta que 2D le tenía cierto miedo en ese momento.

Murdoc: Em… ¡Tengo una idea! Pero no sé si podrás hacerla.

2D: ¿Por?

Murdoc: ¿Puedes andar solo y mover los brazos?

2D se puso de pie poco a poco y movió los brazos fácilmente. Andar le costaba un poco, pero podía hacerlo.

2D: Creo que sí.

Murdoc: Bien… ¿Qué te parece si robamos unas sillas de ruedas y hacemos una carrera por el pasillo?

2D: ¡Wow! ¡Qué buena idea! Vamos, vamos.

Los dos salieron del cuarto e iban sin llamar la atención en busca de algún cuarto con silla de ruedas.

2D: Murdoc, creo que lo he encontrado.

Los dos se detuvieron en frente de una puerta en la que ponía "Sillas de ruedas". Murdoc puso una sonrisa diabólica y entraron sin hacer ruido.

Murdoc: Bien, coge alguna.

Los dos se sentaron en una y se sonrieron entre ellos.

2D: ¿Preparado para perder?

Murdoc: JAJAJAJA, como seas igual de malo en las carreras que en los problemas de matemáticas, lo tengo fácil.

2D: Jaja, verás.

Los dos salieron de golpe de la sala e iban por el pasillo a toda velocidad. Todas las personas que había por el pasillo se tiraban hacia los lados esquivándolos.

Iban muy igualados pero 2D empezó a adelantarse.

2D: ¡Qué lento eres Murdoc!

Murdoc: Jajaja, ¡ahora verás!

Murdoc empezó a adelantarse dejando a 2D un poco más atrás. Mientras tanto, había enfermeras gritándoles que pararan, pero ellos no hacían caso.

Murdoc: Jajaja, ¿quién va ganando ahora?

2D: ¡Por poco tiempo!

2D empezó a ir más deprisa, pero no conseguía alcanzar a Murdoc. Ya le estaban empezando a doler los brazos y estaba cansado. Murdoc miró hacia atrás y se lo notó en la cara a 2D.

No sabe porque, pero en ese momento Murdoc sintió lástima y empezó a ir más despacio para que el peliazul le alcanzara hasta que le pasó. Los dos llegaron hasta el cuarto de 2D, que era la meta y 2D saltó de la silla.

2D: ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado!

Murdoc: Jajaja, ¡has tenido suerte!

2D: Eso lo dices porque eres muy malo jajaja.

Murdoc: Te voy a enseñar lo que es ser muy malo…

Murdoc se tiró encima de 2D y se empezaron a pelear, pero todo de broma.

2D: ¡Ay, Murdoc! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Piensa que estoy herido!

Murdoc se quitó en seguida de 2D y le ayudó a levantarse.

Murdoc: Jajaja, eso lo dices porque eres un débil.

2D: Ya veremos cuando no estemos en el hospital jajaja.

Los dos chicos se estaban riendo mientras entraban en el cuarto, pero Susana los llamó.

Susana: ¡¿Os parece normal lo que habéis hecho?!

Los dos chicos estaban mirando al suelo decepcionados. 2D fue a decir algo pero Murdoc lo interrumpió.

Murdoc: Lo siento, ha sido cosa mía, no le eche la culpa al peliazul.

Susana miró lo decepcionados que estaban y no quiso echarles la bronca.

Susana: Está bien… Pero por favor, no volváis a hacer eso. ¡Podría haberle pasado algo a alguien! ¡Incluso a 2D!

"Incluso a 2D", esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la cabeza de Murdoc, quería divertirse, pero en el fondo también quería que 2D se curara…

Murdoc: Si, si… No lo volveremos a hacer.

Susana salió del cuarto mientras que 2D se tumbó en la cama y Murdoc se sentó en el sillón. Los dos estaban bastante cansados.

2D: Murdoc…

Murdoc: ¿Si?

2D: ¿Por qué has dado la cara por mí? Podrías haber hecho que a mí también me echaran la bronca.

Murdoc: No me han echado la bronca, y solo dije la verdad, fue mi idea la de la carrera.

2D: Bueno… Pero lo normal es que me hubieras echado a mí la culpa.

Murdoc empezó a recordar todos los momentos en los que hizo eso, echándole la culpa a 2D para que le cayera a él la bronca… Estaba decepcionado, y lo único que pudo hacer es mirar al suelo.

Pasaron unos minutos y 2D estaba preocupado, pensaba en que quizás había dicho algo que a Murdoc le había sentado mal. Verle cabreado le parecía normal pero, ¿triste? Eso le preocupaba.

Murdoc: Lo siento…

2D no oyó apenas esas palabras y mucho menos un "lo siento" de Murdoc.

2D: ¿Qué?

Murdoc: Siento esas veces en las que te eché la culpa sin tenerla… Como cuando se me perdió la cruz o cuando se le pinchó una rueda a mi Winnebago… En verdad, no me caes mal, pero entiéndelo… Desde pequeño he tenido que ser una "mala persona" para seguir a delante y…

Murdoc no pudo seguir porque 2D le interrumpió.

2D: Eres idiota.

Murdoc miró confuso a 2D, ¿a qué venía el insulto?

2D: Si, eres idiota. ¡Sabes que no hace falta que te disculpes! Murdoc, yo sé cómo eres y me da igual que me pegues, que me eches la bronca… Sé cómo eres en el fondo, y eso es lo que me importa, ¿qué a veces me haces mucho daño? Sí, pero tú ya sabes cómo soy yo… ¡Se me olvida en seguida! Murds… ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo! Y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

En ese momento Murdoc no sabía que decir, las palabras que dijo 2D le llegaron a algo parecido al corazón que él tenía, en ese momento quería abracarle, pero no podía, se sentía un "blandegue"… 2D notó la confusa cara de Murdoc y decidió cambiar de tema.

2D: Jajajaja, ¿viste la cara del médico ese que nos gritaba?

Murdoc en seguida cambió la cara.

Murdoc: Jajajaja, no sé… Pero para mí que ese tipo era gay… Jajajaja

2D: Yo también he pensado eso jajajaja.

Pasaron todo el día entre risas.

ººººº

Mientras tanto, Noodle y Russel estaban en los Kong Studios.

Russel estaba durmiendo y Noodle en su cuarto jugando a la Game Boy.

Noodle: "_Jum… Este nivel es muy difícil, mejor lo dejo para más tarde…". _¿Cómo estarán Murdoc y 2D? Seguro que ya han armado alguna… ¡Llamaré a 2D!

(En el hospital)

_"Windmill, windmill for the land. Learn forever hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride. It is sticking, falling down…"_

Murdoc: ¿Feel Good Inc?

2D: ¡Me están llamando! Cógeme el móvil que está encima de la mesa.

Murdoc: Toma.

2D: Anda, ¡es Noodle!

Murdoc: Em… Bueno, ¡bajo un momento a la cafetería!

2D: Vale…

Murdoc se levantó del sillón y se fue. No entendió mucho porque lo hizo, pero algo en su interior dijo que tenía que dejarlos solos.

2D: ¿Noodle? ¡Hola!

Noodle: ¡Cielo! Sigues vivo.

2D: Si princesa, me lo est…

El peliazul pensó que era mejor no contarle nada a Noodle de lo que había hecho con Murdoc, suponía que el pelinegro quería dejar su lado "bueno" apartado.

2D: Me lo estoy pasando… Bien, supongo. Como cualquier día que me he quedado con Murdoc…

Noodle: ¿Entonces no te ha roto nada?

2D: De momento no… Pero ya sabes cómo es… Jaja.

Noodle: Vale amor… Russel está durmiendo, así que todavía no podemos ir.

2D: No te preocupes… Yo no me moveré de aquí jaja.

Noodle: Ya pero… Te echo de menos.

2D: Y yo a ti princesa… ¿Mañana te quedarás tú?

Noodle: ¡Claro que sí!

2D: Pero… ¿Y el colegio?

Noodle: 2D-san, mañana es sábado…

2D: Em… ¡Si, si! Ya lo sé, quería decir… ¿Qué tal hoy el colegio?

Noodle: Jajaja, muy bien, saqué un 9'5 en Naturales.

2D: ¡Esa es mi chica!

Noodle: Jaja, bueno 2D te dejo que me voy a pasar un nivel de la Game Boy.

2D: ¡Vale! Adiós princesa, te amo.

Noodle: Yo también.

2D se quedó viendo la tele hasta que Murdoc llegara.

(En los Kong Studios)

Noodle: Mejor voy a cocinar algo, que tengo hambre.

La japonesa salió de su cuarto y se fue hacia la cocina, antes de entrar, fue a ver a Russel al salón, que es donde estaba durmiendo.

Noodle: Russel… Hola…

Russle no despertaba y Noodle habló un poco más alto.

Noodle: ¡RUSSEL DESPIERTA!

El moreno se levantó de golpe del sofá.

Russel: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Noodle: Voy a preparar comida, ¿quieres algo?

Russel: No, gracias pequeña, ya comí antes de dormir.

Noodle se fue yendo hacia la cocina y le gritó a Russel.

Noodle: ¡Vete preparando! Después de que yo meriende, nos vamos a ver a 2D.

Russle: ¡Ay Dios! Se me había olvidado que estaban esos dos solos en el hospital… ¡Ya voy!

ººººº

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería estaba Murdoc tomando una cerveza, pero ya la había acabado y se fue. En la puerta se chocó con Paula.

Paula: ¿Murdoc?

Murdoc: Eh… Hola.

Paula: ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué tal anda 2D?

Murdoc: Bien, em… No creo que te importe.

Paula: Oh… Vale… Es que, el otro día me encontré con Russel, me dijo que 2D estaba ingresado y le di una nota para que se la diera a 2D, ¿sabes si se la ha dado?

Murdoc: _"¿Una nota? Que tramará esta ahora…" _No, no sé nada sobre una nota. Bueno, me voy ya.

Paula: Vale, Murdoc… Adiós. ¡Ah! Y… Lo siento…

Murdoc ya se estaba yendo pero cuando Paula se dijo eso, él se detuvo. Le habló sin mirarla.

Murdoc: Lo que le hicimos a 2D fue lo peor que pudo pasar entre nosotros, a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas… Y mira, mejor me voy.

Murdoc se puso en marcha dejando allí a Paula, sin saber que pensar.

Mientras tanto 2D estaba en su cuarto con la tele puesta mientras que él veía la revista de Hora de Aventuras.

2D: _"Wow, me encantaría tener un perro mágico como Jake, seguro que estaría bien en el grupo… ¡Incluso podría ser un héroe junto con él! Como lo es Fin…"_

Murdoc entró un poco cabreado en el cuarto.

Murdoc: ¡La nota!

2D: ¿Q-qué?

Murdoc: ¡QUÉ ME DES LA MALDITA NOTA DE PAULA!

2D: Va-vale… Toma, ¿pero para que la…?

Murdoc la leyó y la empezó a romper.

2D: ¡No Murdoc! ¿Qué haces? ¡¿Por qué la rompes?!

Murdoc: ¡¿Es qué vas a creer a esa chica?! ¡Después de lo que te hizo! ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te vuelva a hacer daño? Imbécil.

El peliazul tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero intentó que Murdoc no las viera, lo cual fue inútil porque si las vio.

2D: ¡Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad! Te perdoné a ti… ¿Cierto?

Murdoc se giró. Pensó en lo que acababa de decir 2D, cierto, él le perdonó, ¿por qué no perdonar a Paula?

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

2D: Murdoc…

Murdoc: Tienes razón Stuart, todo el mundo tiene una segunda oportunidad, además, tú tienes que hacer lo que quieras… Siento haberte roto la nota.

2D estaba sorprendido, hacía años que Murdoc no llamaba a 2D por su nombre, no sabía si estaba enfadado o no…

2D: No pasa nada Murdoc…

Murdoc: Mejor… Mejor me voy a dar una vuelta por la calle…

2D: ¡No! No te vayas… ¡No quiero estar solo otra vez!

Murdoc: Pero 2D… Yo…

2D: No estemos enfadados Murdoc… ¡Vamos a hacer alguna broma o algo!

Murdoc se giró para verle la cara a 2D, parecía que quería hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Murdoc no se fuera. El pelinegro suspiró.

Murdoc: Bueno… Jeje, parece que te ha gustado cometer un "delito" robando esas sillas jajaja.

2D: Ha sido muy divertido jajaja.

En ese momento, Noodle y Russel entraron por la puerta.

Noodle: ¿Qué tal están chicos?

Murdoc y 2D: ¡Muy bien!

Russel: ¡Es impresionante! No habéis roto nada.

Murdoc y 2D se miraron y sonrieron mientras pensaban en lo que había pasado por la mañana con las sillas.

Murdoc: Jajaja, he pegado alguna vez a este imbécil, pero soy responsable, al fin y al cabo… ¡Tengo que cuidar a una banda entera!

Todos le miraron con cara de "lo qué tu digas"…

Noodle: Bueno, ¿y qué han hecho hoy?

2D: Nada en especial… Jaja.

La japonesa sabía que 2D escondía algo, pero pasó del tema.

La banda estuvo entre risas todo el día, hasta que llegó el momento de que Noodle y Russel se fueran.

Noodle: Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos ya.

Murdoc: Adiós princesa, duerme bien.

Noodle le dio un beso a Murdoc en la mejilla, y Murdoc le dio a ella uno en la frente.

2D: ¡Hasta mañana chicos!

Noodle fue a darle un beso en la mejilla a 2D y, como siempre, le dijo "te amo" y 2D contestó "yo más".

Russel: Adiós chicos, pasar buena noche.

Noodle y Russel cerraron la puerta y se fueron.

Pasaron algunas horas y 2D y Murdoc estaban muy aburridos, ya habían hablado de todo lo que se podía hablar, excepto de…

Murdoc: ¡Oye imbécil!

2D: ¿Si?

Mudoc: Dime… ¿Qué opinas de Noodle?

2D se puso un poco nervioso, pero intentó que Murdoc no lo notara.

2D: Pues… ¿Qué voy a opinar? Es muy buena guitarrista.

Murdoc: Quiero decir… ¿Te parece guapa?

2D: ¿Gu-guapa? Pues… Si… ¿No? No sé…

Murdoc: ¡Ajam! ¡Te gusta!

2D: ¡No, no, no, no, no! Eso es mentira.

Murdoc: Ya, ya… Pero una cosa, si algo está pasando, pronto me enteraré.

2D tragó saliva.

2D: Si, si… Pero no está pasando nada…

Murdoc: Veremos…

2D: ¿Y a ti?

Murdoc: ¿Qué?

2D: ¿Qué te parece Noodle?

Murdoc: ¡La mejor guitarrista que pudimos encontrar!

2D: Jaja, eso es cierto pero… ¿Guapa?

Murdoc: ¡Es una cría! Yo no opino sobre eso, es como mí…

Ahí se paró, Murdoc no quería decir que era como su hija, que la quería más que a nada… Eso era demasiado débil para él.

Murdoc: Es… ¡Muy buena guitarrista! Y punto.

2D: Vale, vale… Jajaja

2D sabía perfectamente lo que Murdoc pensaba de Noodle.

Murdoc: Hey, ¿qué te parece si hacemos otra carrera?

2D: ¿Y si nos vuelven a pillar?

Murdoc: Oh venga… ¿Tienes miedo de qué te echen la bronca?

2D: Bueno… ¡Vale!

Los dos chicos volvieron a la sala e hicieron lo mismo que esta mañana, solo que esta vez las enfermeras no se dieron cuenta, no sabían dónde podían estar. Cuando acabaron la carrera se metieron en el cuarto de 2D.

Murdoc: Esta vez te he ganado yo, eh.

2D: ¿Qué? ¡Pero si he ganado yo clarísimamente!

Murdoc: Anda, anda… No digas tonterías… Jajaja.

2D bostezó y se tiró a la cama.

Murdoc: Bueno, es hora de dormir.

2D: Si, estoy agotado…

2D se tumbó cómodamente en la cama y Murdoc se sentó en el sillón.

2D: Buenas noches Murdoc…

Murdoc: Buenas noches… Imbécil…

* * *

**Bueeeeeno, hasta aquí el capítulo 4. A mi me ha parecido muy tierno, ¿a vosotros?**

**Mandarme reviews :3**

Murdoc: En realidad estaba fingiendo, ¡yo no soy una buena persona!

**Yo: ¡No digas tonterías! Y vete a dormir.**

Murdoc: Toda la gente que lo va a leer va a pensar que soy un "blandengue"... ¡Y yo no soy así!

**Yo: Si lo eres.**

Murdoc: No lo soy.

**Yo: Si lo eres. **

Murdoc: ¡No lo soy!

**Yo: ¡Ya vete a dormir!**

Murdoc: Vale, vale...

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Un giro radical

**Hola, hola, hooooola : )**

**¡Aquí os tengo el capítulo 5! Wow, ya el quinto capítulo… ¡Qué bien! ¿No?**

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews y perdón por haber tardado tanto... Pero no estaba muy inspirada jajaja.**

**A ver si os gusta:**

* * *

Chapter5: Un giro radical.

La noche había pasado rápido, 2D no había tenido ninguna migraña.

El primero en despertar fue Murdoc. Se levantó del sillón y se estiró mientras bostezaba. El pelinegro empezó a mirar a 2D, pensó en el día anterior, en verdad se lo pasó realmente bien pero hoy era un nuevo día, en el fondo quería ser como había sido el día anterior pero algo no se lo dejaba. Tenía que volver a ser quien en verdad era.

Murdoc: ¡VENGA IMBÉCIL! ¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE!

2D se despertó bruscamente.

2D: ¡Si, si! ¡Estoy despierto! Ya vo... Em… ¿Murdoc? Oh, estaba soñando… ¡Puedo dormir más tiempo!

Murdoc: ¡Venga Face-ache! No seas un vago y levanta ya.

Cuando dijo eso, Murdoc le dio con el puño en la cabeza a 2D.

2D: ¡Auch! Vale… Ya estoy despierto.

El peliazul se estaba levantando de la cama mientras se acariciaba la cabeza, se quedó unos segundos sentado en la cama mirando a Murdoc.

2D: _"Parece que ya vuelve a ser el de siempre… Bueno, ayer me lo pasé bien…"_

Murdoc: ¿QUÉ MIRAS? Venga anda, que ya te van a traer el desayuno imbécil.

2D: Si, si…

2D se fue a sentar en la silla y en unos minutos entraron Russel y Noodle.

Russel: ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal la noche?

2D: Bastante bi…

No pudo seguir porque Murdoc le interrumpió.

Murdoc: ¡UN COMPLETO ROLLO! ¿Y ayer? ¡UN ROLLO TODAVÍA MÁS ABURRIDO! Yo no me vuelvo a quedar aquí por nada del mundo.

A 2D le sintió fatal esa frase, sabía que Murdoc era malo, pero no pensó que tanto…

2D: Pe-pe-pero yo… Pensaba que…

Murdoc: ¿Tú? ¿Pensar? No me hagas reír… Jajajaja. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te iba a tratar mejor porque he pasado un día contigo en el hospital? ¡No digas chorradas!

A 2D se le llenaron los huecos de los ojos de lágrimas, pero se los limpió para intentar que no cayera ninguna. Russel miraba extrañado la escena y Noodle estaba muy enfadada, se dirigió a Murdoc, le cogió fuertemente de la oreja y se lo llevó a fuera del cuarto.

Noodle: ¿Pero tú quien te crees que eres? Mira, no sé que hicisteis ayer, y tampoco me importa, me da igual que te aburrieras o que fuera la mejor noche de tu vida, pero, ¿decirle eso a 2D? Me da igual que tú no tengas sentimientos, pero 2D si los tiene, y no quiero que un bicho verde como tú se los destroce, así que, vuelve a decir algo así delante de 2D o delante de cualquiera y el único que acabará con los sentimientos destrozados serás tú.

Murdoc estaba mirando al suelo, lo que dijo Noodle le sintió mal… Tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero él no se sabía disculpar, y menos delante de toda la banda. Noodle miró la cara de decepcionado de Murdoc y suspiró para tranquilizarse.

Noodle: Murdoc, yo…

No pudo continuar porque Murdoc la interrumpió.

Murdoc: Tienes razón, no soy más que un bicho verde…

Noodle se sentía culpable, no quería que Murdoc solo se quedara con esas palabras.

Murdoc: Pero no creo que entiendas como soy en realidad, es demasiado complicado de explicar…

Murdoc abrió la puerta del cuarto pero antes de entrar Noodle le contestó.

Noodle: Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Murdoc sintió un pinchazo en su interior, en verdad Noodle sabía cómo era Murdoc. Al entrar, el pelinegro decidió cambiar de cara para que no notara que estaba decepcionado consigo mismo.

Murdoc: Bien, ¿ya nos vamos Russel? Hoy se queda Noodle, ¿no?

Russel: Em… Si, si… Ya nos vamos, ¡adiós chicos! Pasároslo bien.

Noodle y 2D: ¡Adiós!

Russel y Murdoc se fueron y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Noodle fue corriendo hacia 2D para besarlo, había echado de menos sus labios durante estos días.

Noodle: Te he echado de menos…

2D: Y yo a ti princesa… Pero queda un día entero para que estemos juntos tú y yo solo.

Después de que el peliazul desayunara, los dos se fueron a tumbar en la cama abrazados tiernamente. Pasaron unas horas y 2D recordó el tema de Murdoc.

2D: Dime amor, ¿de qué hablaste con Murdoc?

Noodle: No fue nada… Tú no te preocupes por ese tema…

2D estuvo unos minutos pensando tristemente y Noodle no sabía qué hacer. La japonesa cogió la cara de 2D con sus manos para acercársela a la suya y acabar en un tierno beso.

Noodle: 2D.

2D: ¿Si?

Noodle: Te amo más que a nada.

2D: Yo te amo mucho más.

Se pasaron el día entre besos, abrazos y "te amo", en resumen, un día muy tierno para los dos.

ººººº

Ya habían pasado unas 3 semanas, y 2D ya estaba bastante bien.

Un día, mientras estaba toda la banda en su cuarto, Susana entró.

Susana: Chicos, buenas noticias. ¡2D ya se puede ir a su casa!

Russle, Noodle, Murdoc y 2D: ¡¿En serio?!

Susana: ¡Sí! Me lo acaba de decir el médico.

2D se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar saltos.

2D: ¡Vuelvo a casa, vuelvo a casa, vuelvo a casa!

Noodle: ¡Por fin podré dormir tranquila!

Russel: ¡Por fin dejaré de usar tanto el coche!

2D: ¡Por fin jugaré con mi Play!

Murdoc: ¡Por fin volveremos a estar todos juntos en los Kong Studios!

Todos miraron a Murdoc extrañado, acababa de decir algo muy bonito, es decir, raro en él.

Murdoc: Em… Quiero decir…

Noodle sonrió tiernamente y fue a abrazarle, 2D abrazó a esos dos y Russel les abrazó a todos muy fuerte sin dejarles pisar el suelo.

2D: Oh Russ… ¡Nos estás aplastando!

Murdoc: ¡Ya basta de tanto aprecio!

Russel: Oh si, si, los siento.

El moreno los soltó y cayeron los tres contra el piso. Noodle se levantó y fue a brazar a 2D que seguía en el suelo.

Noodle: ¡Me alegro tanto de que por fin estés curado 2D-san!

2D: ¡Tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa!

Susana: Bueno… Siento interrumpir esta escena tan conmovedora pero 2D tiene que empezar a recoger sus cosas porque otro paciente va a ocupar esta sala.

2D: ¡Vaaale!

Noodle: ¿Otro paciente?

Susana: Así es. Es un chico de unos 15 años. Lo han encontrado tirado en la calle. Al parecer estaba borracho.

Noodle: Pobre…

Susana: ¿Verdad? Tan joven bebiendo…

Murdoc: ¡Tampoco es tan malo beber a esa edad!

Noodle: Perdónalo, él tuvo una infancia muy dura…

Murdoc: ¿Dura? ¡Dirás divertida!

Noodle: Lo que tú digas…

2D: ¡Ya estoy!

Noodle: ¿Cogiste la ropa?

2D: ¡Sí!

Noodle: ¿Y el jabón?

2D: ¡Sí!

Noodle: ¿Y las zapatillas?

2D: S… ¡Un momento!

2D fue a coger las zapatillas y se las guardó.

2D: ¡Ya estoy!

Noodle: Bien, ya está todo.

2D: ¡Un momento! Se me olvida un caso.

Noodle: ¿Qué cosa?

2D salió corriendo del cuarto sin hacer caso a Noodle.

Noodle: ¡2D!

El peliazul iba corriendo hasta que se paró frente a una puerta, llamó y entró. En el cuarto estaba Carla jugando en una mesa a las cartas con su hermano.

2D: ¡Carla!

Carla miró con una sonrisa a 2D y se fijó que no llevaba el pijama del hospital.

Carla: ¡Hey 2D! ¿Ya te marchas?

2D: ¡Sí! Ya me voy a casa, venía a despedirme.

La chica se dirigió a 2D y le abrazó.

Carla: ¡Te voy a echar mucho de menos Stu!

2D: Y yo a ti Carla, pero no te preocupes, ¡puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras! ¿Sabes dónde vivo?

Carla: ¡Claro! En los Kong Studios.

2D: ¡Genial! Jajaja.

Mientras tanto, Alex veía extrañado la escena.

2D: ¡Hey Alex! ¿Qué tal vas?

Alex: Bien, recuperándome.

Carla miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa a su hermano.

2D: ¡Pues espero que te recuperes pronto y vengas a vernos a los Kong Studios!

Alex: ¡Cla-claro!

El peliazul chocó su puño contra el de Alex.

2D: ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Carla y Alex: ¡Adiós!

2D iba corriendo por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

Noodle: ¿Dónde has estado?

2D: Me he ido a despedir de una amiga.

Noodle: ¿Amiga?

Russel: ¿Carla?

2D: Exacto.

Noodle: Ah, ¿la chica que se confundió de habitación?

2D: ¡Sí!

Noodle: Em… Vale, está bien.

Murdoc: ¡¿No nos vamos a ir nunca?!

Russel: Vámonos, venga.

La banda estaba saliendo del cuarto y se chocaron con el chico que iba a ocupar el cuarto. Él iba en una cama inconsciente, mientras unas enfermeras lo dirigían. Lo más extraño es que era exactamente igual que Murdoc de pequeño. Ninguno se dio cuenta ya que Murdoc había cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero él si lo vio. Se le quedó mirando durante unos minutos.

Murdoc "_No puede ser… Quizás… ¡No, no! ¡Es imposible! Pero… A lo mejor…"_

Noodle: Murdoc-san, ¿qué pasa? Vamos.

Murdoc: Mi hijo…

El pelinegro dijo esas palabras entre susurros y ninguno de los otros tres las entendió.

2D, Russel y Noodle: ¿Eh?

Murdoc: Ah… Nada, nada. ¡VENGA VAMONOS!

Todos iban yendo hacia el coche (el mismo que usaron en "19-2000") mientras Murdoc pensaba en aquel chico. 2D iba mirando la cara preocupada de Murdoc entonces se choco con Paula. El peliazul se agarró la cabeza y miró sorprendido a Paula.

2D: ¿Paula?

Paula: ¡2D! ¿Qué tal está? ¿Ya te vas a casa?

2D: Em, em… Si, ya me voy. Y… ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

Paula: Mi madre está ingresada.

2D: Oh, vaya…

Russel: Nosotros nos vamos yendo al coche.

Murdoc: Sí, yo no quiero ver a esta chica durante más tiempo.

Russel, Murdoc y Noodle se fueron a montar en el coche mientras veían como 2D y Paula hablaban.

Noodle: ¿Quién es esa chica?

Russel: Es una larga historia…

Murdoc: ¡Y no hace falta que ella la sepa!

Noodle: ¡Oh, venga! Pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos.

Murdoc: Puf…

Russel: Todo empezó unos días antes de que entraras en el grupo […]

Mientras tanto, 2D y Paula estaban hablando.

Paula: Y dime… ¿Leíste la nota?

2D: Oh… Claro…

Paula: ¿Y…?

2D: Verás… Lo que me hiciste me dolió mucho… Pero lo bueno fue que unos días después apareció Noodle, y esa pequeña japonesa me hizo olvidar el daño que me hiciste. Yo perdoné a Murdoc y claro, fue hace muchos años… Entonces, yo creo, que ha llegado el momento de perdonarte.

Paula: ¡¿En-en serio?!

2D asintió con la cabeza y Paula se le echó encima para abrazarle.

Mientras tanto, en el coche.

Noodle estaba entre asustada y enfadada. No pensaba que Murdoc era capaz de hacerle algo así a 2D, con Paula. Miró al suelo y articuló unas palabras.

Noodle: No me lo puedo creer…

Murdoc se sentía culpable, nunca había querido que Noodle se enterara de esta historia. Sonrió suavemente y fue a acariciar la mejilla de Noodle.

Murdoc: Mi pequeña…

Noodle giró bruscamente para que Murdoc no la tocara.

Noodle: ¡No! ¡Déjame! Ahora sé cómo eres en realidad. A-ahora sé… ¡El asco que te tengo que tener!

Murdoc sintió un pinchazo en su interior.

Murdoc: Yo…

Noodle: Y esa chica…

Noodle miró como 2D y Paula se abrazaban.

Noodle: ¡¿Por qué se abrazan?!

Russel: Parece que se han reconciliado.

Noodle: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Voy a ir ahora mismo a decirle las cosas claras a esa Paula!

Russel la agarró.

Russel: ¡No, quieta! Dejemos las cosas como están, 2D ha tomado la decisión de perdonarla y habrá que hacerlo.

Murdoc: Ah no, ¡yo paso de llevarme bien con esa chica!

Russel: Vale ya Murdoc, aunque no nos guste la decisión de 2D, hay que aceptarla.

Murdoc y Noodle se sentaros cruzando los brazos enfadados en los asientos del coche mientras que 2D venía felizmente hacia el coche después de haberse despedido de Paula.

2D: Ya estoy chicos, parece que las cosas con Paula se han arreglado.

Russel: Y nosotros nos alegramos, ¿verdad chicos?

Ninguno de los otros dos contestaron.

Russel: ¡¿Verdad?!

Noodle y Murdoc: (Suspiro) Siii…

Russel: Bien. D, sube al coche, nos vamos.

2D se subió y Murdoc arrancó el cohe de golpe (igual que lo hizo en "19-2000").

2D: Estoy deseando ver los Studios Kong.

* * *

**Bueno, y aquí estaba el capítulo 5, enviarme reviews a ver si os ha gustado! **

**Espero que sí... Jajajaja.**

2D: Por fin vuelvo a casa :3

**Yo: Jaja, anda vuelve a la historia.**

2D: Vale u.u... ¡Pero enviar reviews que quiero ver como sigue la historia!

**Yo: Eso, eso jajaja.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6: Las cosas se complican

**Hola mis queridos lectores :) ¿Qué tal van los estudios? ¡Yo ya estoy acabando! Pero me queda lo peor... Por eso quiero decir que a lo mejor no subo los capítulos tan de seguido... Pero tranquilos, ¡que yo acabaré la historia!**

**Bien, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga María Sánchez que me hace reír mucho en clase y que me ayuda a aguantar a la pesada de María Rivas. **

**Y también, un saludo muy especial para marati2011 que con sus reviews me anima a continuar. Bueno, ¡y aquí está el capítulo 6! :)**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Las cosas se complican.

La banda llegó a su casa, 2D soltó las maletas en cuanto entró por la puerta y fue a abrazar a su querida Play.

2D: Oh amiga, te he echado mucho de menos, ¡no nos volveremos a separar nunca!

Murdoc: Más imbécil y no nace…

Noodle: ¿No quieres ir a tu cuarto? Hay una sorpresa allí.

2D: ¿Una sorpresa? Wow, ¡voy, voy, voy!

El peliazul se comportaba de una manera infantil a la que Noodle le parecía tierna. Mientras iba corriendo por todos los Kong Studios, se paró frente a la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

2D: ¿Sorpresa, sorpresa?

Miró hacia todas las esquinas del cuarto y no vio nada diferente pero se fijó más detenidamente y vio que en su mesilla de noche había un pequeño marco con una foto de él y Noodle de pequeña, los dos estaban sonriendo alegremente. Se fijó que en la esquina de la foto había algo escrito.

_"Para la persona que más quiero._

_Eres mi héroe 2D-san._

_Noodle"._

2D se quedó mirando con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando aquellos momentos en los que Noodle era pequeña y se pasaba tardes enteras jugando con él, todo era tan perfecto en aquellos tiempos.

2D: Pasó tan deprisa…

Noodle: ¿Verdad?

2D se giró y vio a la japonesa apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Esta se incorporó y fue hacia 2D con una tierna sonrisa, acercó su cara a la del chico y le dio un beso.

Noodle: Pero, eso no significa que estos tiempos sean peores, ¿o sí?

2D: ¿Peores? ¡Estos tiempos son los mejores de mi vida! Junto a ti Noodle… Junto a ti mi vida por fin tiene sentido.

Esas palabras hicieron que Noodle se sonrojara. 2D rodeó a la japonesa con sus brazos y la abrazó. Murdoc entró en la habitación y vio a los dos abrazados.

Murdoc: ¡Hey chic…! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Los dos se soltaron muy rápidamente y se sonrojaron.

2D: Na-nada, yo… Em…

Noodle: Yo… ¡Acababa de ver una araña! Y… ya sabes el miedo que me dan. Me asusté y 2D me abrazó.

Murdoc: Lo que sea… ¡Hey imbécil! Están tus cosas tiradas por la entrada, ¡sube ahora a recogerlas!

2D: Sí, sí… Subo.

EL peliazul fue corriendo a salir de la habitación pero justo en la puerta, donde estaba apoyado Murdoc, le puso la zancadilla haciendo que 2D se callera al suelo.

2D: Auch…

Murdoc: JAJAJAJAJA, estúpido torpe, JAJAJAJAJA.

2D se levantó, soltó un suspiro y fue hacia el salón con la misma cara que ponía después de que Murdoc le pegara, de "harto de ser el juguete".

Noodle miró a Murdoc con los brazos cruzados y enfadada.

Murdoc: Mm… ¿Qué?

Noodle: ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Deja a 2D en paz!

Murdoc: Pf… Lo que tú digas.

El satánico se fue del cuarto hacia su Winnebago dejando a la japonesa allí sola, mirando la foto melancólicamente.

Noodle: ¿Fueron años mejores?

Dijo para sí misma y después de un rato, ella también se fue. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al salón y vio a Russel comiendo en la mesa y 2D a su lado mirándolo.

2D: Entonces… ¿No ha pasado nada interesante desde que he estado en el hospital?

Russel: Pues… Se notaba que faltaba algo, y… No se había roto nada jajaja.

2D: ¡Yo no rompo…!

Al decir eso movió uno de sus brazos por encima de la mesa y tiró un vaso de cristal que estaba allí haciendo que se rompiera.

2D: Ups…

Russel: Ya, nada…

Noodle: Jaja, y también Murdoc ha estado diferente.

El afroamericano y el peliazul se giraron al oír a Noodle que estaba apoyada en la puerta. La chica se acercó y se sentó con ellos.

2D: ¿Diferente?

Noodle: Así es, estaba como… ¿Aburrido? No sé, se lo veía raro.

Russel: Yo no lo noté.

Noodle pensó que ella siempre había tenido un "don" para ver como en verdad se sentía la gente pero pensó que sería mejor no decirlo delante de ellos.

Noodle: Pues… Será sensación mía. Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto.

Antes de irse, la japonesa miró a 2D para indicarle que él también fuera. Después de que Noodle se fuera, 2D se levantó de la mesa.

2D: Bueno, yo también me voy.

Russel: Bien, hasta luego D.

2D: ¡Adiós Russ!

2D se fue derecho a la habitación de Noodle y llamó a la puerta.

Noodle: ¿Quién?

2D: Noods, soy yo, 2D.

Noodle: Ah, pasa Stu.

El peliazul abrió la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto al ver la ropa de la japonesa, llevaba unos pantalones cortos amarillos que parecían cómodos y una camiseta negra que apenas le tapaba el ombligo.

A 2D se le empezaron a ocurrir las ideas más sucias que se podía imaginar.

2D "_¡Cálmate Stuart! Deja de pensar en esas cosas, ¡descarado!". _Em… ¿Qué-querías que su-subiera?

Noodle: La verdad, sí.

2D tragó saliva.

2D: Bi-bien, aquí estoy.

La chica puso una sonrisa pícara y miró a 2D de arriba abajo.

Noodle: Bien.

Esta se fue acercando y esto hizo que 2D se pusiera nervioso. Noodle agarró al peliazul y lo besó tiernamente llevándolo hasta la cama acabando la chica encima del chico.

La japonesa se quitó la camiseta dejándose solo en sujetador y pantalones, 2D se puso más nervioso y no le salían las palabras. Noodle metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de 2D y se la quitó. La japonesa besó al peliazul con más presión y esto hizo que notara que el bulto entre sus piernas creciera. 2D giró e hizo que Noodle se colocara abajo, sin romper el beso. El chico estaba perdiendo el control y empezó a quitarle los pantalones a la japonesa dejándola en ropa interior y después empezó a meter sus manos por las bragas de la chica para tocar su clítoris. Noodle empezó a soltar algún gemido de placer.

2D: _"¡Pero qué estás haciendo! ¿¡Con Noodle!? ¡Eres un perturbado!"_

Esas palabras sonaron dentro de 2D haciendo que parara el beso y sacara las manos de donde estaban. Miró a Noodle con los ojos cada vez más grandes dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. La chica lo miró con cara de confundida pensando en lo que había hecho mal.

2D: No podemos…

Noodle: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

2D se bajó de encima de Noodle y los dos se sentaron en la cama.

2D: Noodle… Verás, de momento es mejor que no hagamos nada… Solo, por si acaso…

Noodle: Bueno…

La chica bajó la mirada tristemente. 2D agarró las mejillas de la chica y las acercó a su cara para besarla con ternura. Después de separarse los dos se miraron.

Noodle: Pero… ¿Fue mi culpa?

2D: ¿Tú culpa? ¡Claro que no! Todo era perfecto, pero pienso que eso es mejor dejarlo para otro día…

Noodle: Pero… ¿Me prometes qué algún día…?

2D: Llegará el momento.

El peliazul se puso la camiseta y se paró en la puerta antes de salir, miró a la japonesa y la sonrió.

2D: Recuerda que te amo.

Noodle puso una falsa sonrisa.

Noodle: Yo también.

2D cerró la puerta y en seguida la falsa sonrisa de la chica fue cambiada por una cara de tristeza, esta se tumbó sobre la cama soltando un fuerte suspiro.

Noodle: Dios mío… ¿Pero qué ha pasado? Diga lo que diga… Seguro que ha sido mi culpa… Y ahora que voy a hacer…

Mientras tanto, 2D estaba caminando por el pasillo para dirigirse al salón. No dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

2D: _"¿Pero qué he hecho? Estaba a punto… ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo con Noodle! Y casi… ¡EN un momento he perdido el control! Soy un asqueroso salido. Yo la amo… Y ella a mí… Pero las ideas que se me estaban ocurriendo eran horribles. Si no hubiera recuperado el control… No sé qué hubiera pasado… ¡Podría lastimarla! Y más si es su primera… ¿Será su primera vez?"._

El peliazul se puso a jugar al "Call of Duty" sin dejar de pensar en el tema, y al rato se le unió Murdoc.

Murdoc: Hey Face-ache, me apunto a jugar.

2D le contestó con la mirada perdida en la pantalla.

2D: Lo que sea.

Los dos estaban jugando normal, pero había algo raro, 2D iba perdiendo.

Murdoc: _"Con lo bueno que es a este juego… ¿Qué le pasará a este imbécil?"_

El satánico miraba de vez en cuando a 2D, este seguía con la mirada perdida en la pantalla. De repente, Murdoc soltó el mando y se levantó del sofá, 2D despegó la mirada de lapantalla y observó al pelinegro.

2D: ¿Qué pasa?

Murdoc: ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi WInnebago?  
El satánico nunca había dejado que nadie entrara allí, y mucho menos 2D, eso le pareció muy extraño. Se le ocurrió que tal vez Murdoc quería pegarle.

Murdoc: Quiero hablar contigo.

2D: ¿Ha-hablar? ¿Seguro?

Murdoc: Sí, acompáñame.

El cantante se levantó del sofá y acompañó al bajista sin quitársele la idea de que quería pegarle. Cuando llegaron, Murdoc abrió la puerta de su Winnebago.

Murdoc: Pasa.

El peliazul pasó y un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo. EL aire allí era pésimo pero podía aguantarlo y todo estaba desordenado. 2D se dirigió a la cama y se sentó. Murdoc cerró la puerta bruscamente y se fue hacia 2D.

2D: _"Me va a pegar, me va a pegar, me va a pegar…"_

El peliazul cerró los ojos y se agachó un poco pensando en el golpe que le iba a venir, pero notó como Murdoc simplemente se sentaba a su lado.

Murdoc: Dime…

2D abrió los ojos y miró a Murdoc.

Murdoc: ¿Te pasa algo?

2D: ¿A-a mi? Em…

2D miró al suelo.

2D: No-o… ¿Por qué?

Murdoc: En la Play… Tenías la mirada perdida, se notaba que estás preocupado por algo y, además… ¡Te gané! Yo nunca te gano en el "Call of Duty".

2D: Pues…

El peliazul estaba deseando contarle a alguien lo de Noodle pero no creía que Murdoc fuera el más indicado, ni si quiera Russel debería saberlo.

2D: La verdad, es que no me pasa nada…

A Murdoc le cabreó esa respuesta y le dio un puñetazo al chico en el brazo.

Murdoc: He dicho que me lo cuentes.

El peliazul no sabía que decir. Pero entonces, en ese momento, se le ocurrió la idea perfecta.

2D: Vale… La verdad es que… Noodle me regaló una foto de mi y de ella cuando era pequeña y… Solo estaba recordando aquellos tiempos.

En ese momento, Murdoc empezó a recordar la imagen de Noodle con 9 años, cuando se unió al grupo. Puso una sonrisa melancólica.

Murdoc: Fueron buenos años.

2D le acompañó con otra sonrisa.

2D: Y que lo digas…

Los dos estuvieron un rato en silencio sonriendo y con la mirada perdida.

Murdoc: Esa chica tiene un don.

2D despegó la mirada del suelo y observó a Murdoc confundido.

2D: ¿Un don?

Murdoc: ¿No te diste cuenta? Ella siempre ha sabido cómo nos sentimos en realidad, aunque la intentáramos engañar, siempre se ha dado cuenta. Cuando tú, por ejemplo, te ibas a llorar a algún lugar desconocido, ella era la que te encontraba. ¿Me entiendes?

En ese momento, 2D recordó cuando Noodle, Russel y él estaban en la cocina y Noodle dijo que Murdoc había estado raro estos días.

El peliazul asintió con la cabeza.

2D: Lo entiendo perfectamente.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa pero enseguida Murdoc movió la cabeza como ntentando olvidarse de algún pensamiento.

Murdoc: Bien… Y ahora… ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

El peliazul se levantó asustado de la cama y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

2D: ¡Ya me voy, ya me voy!

Antes de cerrar la puerta, 2D miró a Murdoc.

2D: Gracias por la charla, Murds.

Murdoc soltó una sonrisa repentina y el peliazul se fue a su cuarto.

Murdoc: _"¡Hey Murdoc! ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? Tú no eres así. Por el amor de Satán, ¡tú eres Murdoc Niccals! ¿Ni una pequeña paliza le has dado al peliazul? No, no, tú vas y te preocupas por él… ¿No te estarás volviendo un flojo? O ¿Un gay?"_

Esas palabras sonaron dentro de Murdoc, como si él no las dijera, e hicieron cabrear al satánico.

Murdoc: ¡CALLATE! ¡YO NO HE CAMBIADO! NO ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO FLOJO Y, MUCHO MENOS, ¡GAY! Así que déjame en paz, estúpida voz.

Murdoc se tiró en la cama y se puso unos cascos para escuchar el tema "Punk", que era uno de los que más le gustaban.

Mientras tanto, 2D estaba en su habitación mirando al techo y el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con Noodle le volvió a la cabeza.

"_Feel good, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, feel good, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, feel gol…"_

2D: Oh, me llaman.

El peliazul cogió el móvil de la mesilla y vio que era un número desconocido.

2D: ¿Hola?

Carla: ¡2D! Soy Carla, ¡a Alex le han dado el alta!

2D: ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Eh… Paula…

El tono de 2D se cambió de alegre a triste.

2D: ¿Os importaría pasaros por los Kong Studios? Necesito hablar contigo.

Carla: Claro 2D, ya vamos.

2D: Bien, adiós.

Carla: ¡Adiós!

2D se tumbó nuevamente en la cama y fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

De repente, 2D estaba corriendo por los Kong Studios, se veía un poco borroso, pero eran ellos. El peliazul notaba una presión en el pecho, intentaba parrar, pero no podía.

De pronto, estaba en la habitación de Noodle, el chico tiró la puerta de una patada y vio a la japonesa recién salida de la ducha, lo único que la tapaba el cuerpo era la toalla.

2D se abalanzó sobre ella, le quitó la toalla y él se quitó la ropa. No podía para. Empezó a meter y sacar su miembro por el clítoris de la chica, estaba intentaba soltarse entre gemidos de placer y dolor. El chico no podía creerlo, la estaba… Lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Noodle: ¡Déjame 2D! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Suéltame por favor!

2D intentaba parar pero no podía. De repente, salieron unas palabras de su boca involuntariamente.

2D: No pequeña, lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

La chica se movía para intentarse soltar, pero 2D estaba encima de ella y era más fuerte. De pronto, ella le dio una patada al peliazul haciendo que se callera de la cama. La chica cogió la toalla y se encerró en el baño. 2D se levantó del suelo y se fue a la puerta del baño.

2D: Oh venga, sal de ahí. Si lo estábamos pasando muy bien.

Noodle: ¡Déjame! ¡Tú no eres 2D! ¡Vete!

El peliazul estaba completamente fuera de control. Tiró la puerta del baño, pero al entrar no vio nada, no había nadie.

Se reflejó en el espejo pero no era él el que estaba allí, no era su cara la del reflejo. Era alguien conocido, alguien como…

2D: Murdoc… ¡Dios mío!

Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hace y se empezó a tocar la cara para ver si realmente era él. El reflejo hacía exactamente los mismos movimientos.

El peliazul se fue agachando poco a poco en el suelo y tapó su cabeza entre sus piernas. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos.

2D: No puede ser… Me estoy convirtiendo en… Murdoc.

De repente, una voz no muy lejana se oyó en el cuarto.

Noodle: ¡Te odio Stuart!

2D levantó la cabeza y miró hacia todos los lados asustado.

2D: ¿Noodle? ¡No por favor! Lo siento, yo…

El cantante siguió llorando y una voz diferente sonó.

"_Stu… Stu Pot… Stuart…"_

2D: ¡No! ¡Otra vez esa voz no! ¡Déjame!

De repente, todo volvió a la normalidad. 2D estaba en su cuarto soñando. A su lado estaba Carla intentándole despertar, se veía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, el cantante estaba sudado y no paraba de gritar.

Carla: ¡Stu! ¡Stu Pot!

El peliazul se levantó de golpe, respirando como si le costara y confundido miró hacia todos los lados.

2D: Noods, ¡Noodle! ¡No por favor!

Carla: Tranquilo 2D, todo era una pesadilla.

El cantante no puso evitar empezar un llanto y Carla lo abrazó para tranquilizarle.

Carla: Tranquilo Stu, tranquilo…

Después de un rato, 2D ya estaba más tranquilo, y se soltó de los brazos de Carla.

Carla: Bien… ¿Ya estás mejor?

2D: Sí…

Carla: ¿Y me vas a contar lo que sucede?

2D: Vale… Verás… Todo ha empezado esta mañana…

Mientras tanto, Alex estaba con Noodle en su cuarto. EL chico mirba por todos los lados observando cada detalle, y la japonesa lo observaba desde la cama. Esta soltó una leve sonrisa.

Noodle: ¿Te gusta mi cuarto, Alex?

Alex: S-sí, es muy bonito.

Noodle: Jaja, gracias. Y bien… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Alex: 10

Noodle: Mm… ¿Y te gustaría jugar conmigo a la PSP?

Alex: ¿¡Tienes una PSP!? ¡Yo siempre he querido tener una!

Noodle: ¿Sí? Pues bien, juguemos.

El chico se acercó a Noodle y los dos se sentaron en la cama para jugar.

Noodle: ¿Sabes que te voy a ganar, no?

Alex: Jajaja, ¡eso habrá que verlo!

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de 2D estaba el chico explicando lo ocurrido y Carla muy asombrada.

2D: Y esta pesadilla… A lo mejor es una señal…

Carla: Vaya… Pues… Wow, la verdad es que estoy sorprendida… No me imaginaba… Bueno, ya sabes, dos personajes de mi grupo favorito…

2D: Ya… Pero, ¿qué debo hacer? Yo me muero por hacer el amor con Noodle, pero… ¿Y si pierdo el control? ¿Y si la lastimo? ¿Y si me convierto en Murdoc?

Carla: Ya, ya… Lo primero, es dejar de ver solo las cosas malas y empezar a ver las nuevas… 2D, yo te voy a ayudar en todo lo que haga falta pero… Tienes que ser paciente.

2D asintió con la cabeza.

Carla: Bien…

* * *

**Y eso es todo amigos :)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, sé que es un poco... "Verde", pero es lo que toca... Y ya sé que algunos quieren que llegue la parte LEMMON, pero tranquilos, que llegará.**

2D: ¡Ejem!

**Yo: Parece que 2D también quiere que llegue... Jaja.**

2D: ¿Y-yo? ¡Que va! (e/e).

**¡Un saludo muy fuerte! Y enviarme reviews que si no... ¡No la sigo! Jajaja**


	7. Chapter 7: Cada uno a sus problemas

**Hooooooola queridos lectores :) **

**Aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! **

**A partir de mañana no subiré ningún capítulo hasta las vacaciones, por los exámenes, supongo que hasta Julio no subiré ninguno ya que después de terminar las clases me voy a Asturias, pero no se preocupen, en las vacaciones iré pensando el siguiente capítulo y lo haré más largo.**

**Bien, aquí está el séptimo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Cada uno a sus problemas.

Carla: Bien… Yo creo que lo mejor en este caso es… Hacer yoga.

2D: ¿Yoga?

Carla: Sí, te tranquilizará y te dará paciencia.

2D: Em… ¿Seguro?

Carla: Por lo menos, lo intentaremos. Bien, siéntate cruzando las piernas y poniendo los brazos sobre ellas. (N/A: No sé muy bien cómo explicar la postura, pero creo que todos sabéis como es una postura de yoga).

El peliazul así lo hizo y Carla se levantó a coger su móvil para poner música relajante (N/A: La canción que pusieron es " watch?v=Kp-VphLRr-g"). La chica se sentó como 2D y cerró los ojos.

Carla: Bien… Cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

Así lo hizo el cantante.

Carla: Líbrate de todos los pensamientos negativos e imagínate un lugar tranquilo… Una playa, perdida en el mar.

A 2D le costaba imaginarse algo sí, pero lo intentó. Empezó a ver una pequeña playa remota, había algo de basura y no parecía muy natural… Era como…

2D: Plástico.

Carla: No pienses en cosas así, solo en la playa.

2D siguió imaginando esa playa de plástico, esa… Plastic Beach.

Carla: Sigue con los ojos cerrados y ahora, imagínate que tú estás allí, solo.

2D: _"Bien, estoy yo solo… Vaya, se está bastante a gusto aquí. Aunque es de plástico… Y hay mucha basura… Pero se está bien, lo malo es que estoy yo solo._

_El chico estaba caminando por la arena de Plastic Beach, mirando hacia el mar. Una voz sonó desde el exterior."_

Carla: Ahora… Imagínate que quieres que aparezca alguien. Sería…

2D: _"Noodle". _Noodle.

La pelirroja sonrió.

Carla: Bien… Ahora, a lo lejos, ves a la japonesa… Quieres acercarte a ella, pero no puedes.

2D empezó a apretar más los ojos.

"_El peliazul veía a la japonesa a lo lejos pero estaba algo cambiada. Llevaba una especie de máscara de gato, un vestido blanco y el pelo más corto. Se veía más mayor. _(N/A: Como en On Melancholy Hill).

2D: _Noodle, ¿eres tú?_

_La chica no se movía, solo miraba a 2D desde lejos. La voz de Carla se seguía oyendo._"

Carla: Recuerda, no puedes ir hacia ella.

2D: Pe-pero… Ella está allí, sola. ¡Tengo que ir! Ti-tiene… Una máscara y… Se ve triste, ¡tengo que ayudarla!

Carla: Mm… ¿Una máscara? Bien 2D, ahora Noodle es frágil, pero esa máscara que lleva te lo impide ver… Si vas demasiado rápido hacia ella, puedes lastimarla.

2D: Pe-pero… ¡Mis ganas de ir son demasiado fuertes! Te-tengo…

Carla: 2D, ¿prefieres parar tus ganas lastimándola o aprender a tranquilizarte para que Noodle esté bien?

2D: Te-tengo… "_Me controlaré._

_El chico soltó un fuerte suspiro y miró al frente, para observar a Noodle. Empezó a andar tranquilamente pero cada vez se adelantaba un poco más._

2D: _¡No!_

_Él se paró y soltó otro suspiro._

2D: _Tengo que tranquilizarme, por Noodle._

_Volvió a andar hacia la chica tranquilamente. Cuando solo les separaban unos centímetros, 2D le agarró la mano y le acarició el pelo." _Desde fuera se veía como 2D sonreía y Carla abrió uno de sus ojos para verle, ella también sonrió.

_"Él estaba mirando a Noodle sonriente. Estiró su otra mano y le quitó la máscara con cuidado. Al final se acabó viendo la cara de Noodle, parecía más mayor. Y el flequillo que antes le tapaba los ojos, ya no estaba. La chica intentaba poner una sonrisa y 2D, al ver que le costaba, le dio un tierno beso. Al separarse, se vio como Noodle empezaba a sacar una amplia sonrisa y 2D la imitó"._

Fuera, en el exterior, el chico también tenía una amplia sonrisa y Carla le miraba también sonriendo.

Carla: ¡Bien!

De repente, todo en la imaginación de 2D desapareció y el chico abrió los ojos.

Carla: ¿Lo entiendes ya?

2D: Sí, ¡sí! ¡Ya lo entiendo todo! La máscara me impedía ver como Noodle se sentía, pero para poder quitársela tengo que ir lento o si no se romperá y lastimaré a Noodle.

Carla: Jaja, y eso quiere decir…

2D: ¡Que tengo que pensar más en cómo se puede sentir Noodle y no perder el control!

Carla: ¡Bien!

2D: ¡Gracias Carla!

El cantante abrazó a la peliroja y esta le correspondió el abrazo.

ººººººººº

Llegó la noche, Carla y Alex se fueron y la banda se fue a dormir. Murdoc, en todo el día no había salido de su Winnebago y Noodle procuraba no encontrarse con 2D, aunque él quería hablar con ella.

Todos dormían cómodamente excepto Murdoc, que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

_"X: Murdoc Niccals, ¿eh? ¡Vah! ¡Otro pardillo más! ¡Este no se salva! Vivirá en la porquería, es un caso perdido._

_Murdoc: ¿Quién habla? ¡MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡DA LA CARA! VEN, Y TE PARTIRÉ LOS HUESOS._

_X: JAJAJAJAJA, eres un patético. Te haces el duro, pero en el fondo tienes corazón y últimamente lo estás usando mucho, con 2D, con Noodle… ¡Te preocupas por todos! _

_Murdoc: ¡Pero qué dices imbécil! Yo no me preocupo por nadie, yo a lo mío y ellos a las suyas, ¡como siempre!_

_X: ¿Tú crees? Acaso… ¿Hoy no te has preocupado cuando 2D estaba raro jugando a la Play o sentiste lástima cuando Noodle te echó la bronca en el hospital?_

_Murdoc: ¿Yo? ¿Preocuparme por el Face-Hache? ¿Y sentir lástima con Noodle? ¡Tú que te has tomado! Mira, yo sigo siendo igual que antes, un alcohólico que vive la vida a su manera, así que ya me estás dejando en paz._

_X: JAJAJAJA, ahora que… ¿Estás sintiendo miedo? Ui, Musy, Musy, Musy, pobrecito que tiene miedo de una voz que le hace ver en que se ha convertido._

_Murdoc: HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ. YO NO TE TENGO MIEDO VOZ ESTÚPIDA._

_X: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA."_

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Murdoc se despertó de golpe respirando angustiadamente.

Murdoc: ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no deja de haber dentro de mí una voz que dice que me estoy volviendo débil? ¡AH! ¡No lo aguanto más!

El satánico se agarró la cabeza.

Murdoc: ¡Me está volviendo loco! Y además, no tiene razón… "Oh sí…"

Murdoc movió la cabeza como intentando librarse de ese pensamiento.

Murdoc: No, ¡NO! Yo… ¡Yo soy Murdoc Niccals! Por favor, ¡yo no tengo corazón! ¿Qué estoy cambiando? JAJAJAJA, ¡sigo siendo igual que siempre! ¿De qué me preocupo?

De repente, un pequeño diablito apareció en uno de los hombros del satánico.

Musy: Quizás, ¿de qué estás hablando solo?

El satánico saltó de la cama asustado haciendo que el diablito se callera sobre la cama. Después miró al diablito de arriba abajo, se puso firme y se aclaró la garganta, no quería que se notara que se había asustado.

Murdoc: ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Musy: ¡Controla ese vocabulario! ¿No me reconoces?

Murdoc: ¿Debería hacerlo?

Musy: ¡Cuando eras pequeño nos veíamos mucho!

Murdoc: Em… Pues sigo sin saber quién eres.

Musy: Bien… ¡Yo soy Musy! Y soy… ¡Tú conciencia!

Murdoc: ¿Conciencia? ¡Yo no tengo de eso!

El pequeño diablito era como Murdoc, pero como un muñequito. Era verde de piel, tenía un ojo rojo, el pelo negro, y vestía con una camiseta y unos pantalones negros, al igual que su cola acabada en punta y sus cuernos. Sí, igual que Murdoc pero más pequeño y adorable.

Musy: Sí, sí, sí tienes, ¡y soy yo! Cuando eras más pequeño y las armabas gordas en el colegio, yo aparecía.

Murdoc: Em… ¿Y ahora que haces aquí?

Musy: Vengo a ayudarte.

Murdoc: ¿En qué?

Musy: Con esa horrible voz que te da miedo.

Murdoc: ¡A mi nada me da miedo!

El diablito hizo un círculo con los ojos.

Musy: Lo que tú digas. Pero no solo estoy aquí por eso.

Murdoc: ¿Y por qué más?

Musy: ¿No te acuerdas de aquel chico?

Murdoc: ¿Aquel chico?

Musy: Sí, ese del hospital, el que…

Murdoc: ¿El que se parecía a mi?

Musy: ¡Bingo!

Murdoc: ¿Y qué pasa con él? No fue más que una coincidencia…

Musy: ¡Oh venga! Tú no pensaste que fue una coincidencia cuando le viste, pensabas que era tu…

Murdoc: ¡Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra!

El diablito cerró la boca.

Musy: Bien…

El satánico miró hacia el suelo y soltó un suspiro.

Murdoc: Y bien… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

El diablito puso una alegre sonrisa, nunca pensaba que Murdoc le iba a pedir ayuda.

Musy: ¿Tú qué opinas?

Murdoc miró al diablito extrañado, pero al rato se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

Murdoc: ¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no, no! No pensarás que yo…

Musy: Oh, venga Muds, sabes que debes hacerlo.

Murdoc: ¿Tengo que ir a verle?

El diablito asintió con la cabeza y Murdoc soltó otro suspiro.

Murdoc: Está bien… Pero, lo haré por la mañana, ahora, déjame dormir.

Musy: ¿Vas a poder dormir después de todo esto?

El satánico puso una sonrisa diabólica.

Murdoc: Por lo menos, lo intentaré.

Este se tumbó sobre la cama tirando al diablito al suelo y enseguida empezaron sus ronquidos. Musy soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Musy: Debería habérmelo imaginado…

El diablito despareció.

ºººººº

Mientras tanto, 2D estaba en su cuarto durmiendo plácidamente pero de repente, se despertó. No estaba teniendo ninguna pesadilla, ni tenía migrañas, pero se despertó.

2D: ¡No puedo dormir así! Sabiendo que Noodle y yo estamos tan distantes después de lo que ha sucedido… Carla me ha ayudado, ya sé lo que debo hacer.

El peliazul se levantó firme de la cama y se puso unos pantalones ya que dormía en ropa interior. Salió de su cuarto y se fue derecho a la habitación de Noodle.

Al llegar, abrió lentamente la puerta y se acercó a la japonesa. La observó durante unos minutos apreciando cada detalle.

2D: _"Oh… Es tan bonita… Me quedaría horas mirándola"._

De repente, movió la cabeza para librarse de ese pensamiento e intentó despertar a la chica.

2D: Noods, ¿estás despierta? Noodle…

La japonesa abrió lentamente los ojos y se los frotó para ver mejor. Allí estaba, el cantante en frente de ella mirándola.

Noodle: Em… ¿2D? ¿Qué haces aquí?

2D: Necesito hablar contigo.

Noodle: ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

La japonesa soltó un bostezo.

Noodle: Estoy muy cansada.

2D: No, no, necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

Noodle: Está bien…

La chica se incorporó, encendió una lámpara que había en su mesilla y dejó que 2D se sentara en la cama.

Noodle: Dime… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

2D: Verás Noodle… Desde lo que ha sucedido esta mañana estamos distantes, y yo no quiero eso… Ahora que por fin, mi sueño de que estuviéramos juntos, se ha hecho realidad, no me gustaría que por una cosa como esas nos volviéramos a separar.

Noodle: Pero sé que fue culpa mía…

2D: Noodle, tengo que serte sincero. No pienso en absoluto que tú tuvieras la culpa, fue todo culpa mía. Lo que pasó fue muy repentino y yo no estaba preparado, me moría por hacerlo, pero no podía. Hubo un momento en el que perdí el control y… Si no lo hubiera recuperado… Podría haberte lastimado.

El cantante bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

Noodle: Quieres decir que… ¿Aun me quieres?

2D levantó la cabeza sorprendido, no pensaba que ella podría imaginar que por algo así habría dejado de quererla.

2D: ¿Qué si te quiero? Mira amor, la palabra "te quiero" no se acerca ni a lo más mínimo que siento por ti. Es más, se queda corta. Te amo con locura mi vida. Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida y no quiero sustituirte por nada en este mundo. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida.

La japonesa abrió sorprendida los ojos y sonrió ampliamente.

Noodle: Gracias a ti por cambiármela.

El cantante también sonrió.

2D: No, gracias a ti por tratarme como me tratas. Por hacerme sentir la mejor persona, nunca me cansaré de quererte y de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

La chica abrazó fuertemente a 2D y él le correspondió el abrazo. Se tumbaron en la cama para dormir juntos pero antes, se dieron un tierno beso que duró barios minutos. Al separarse, se acomodaron y durmieron plácidamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y... ¡Enviarme** **reviews! **

Musy: ¡Yo quiero salir más veces eh!

**Yo: Bueno, bueno... Ya se verá.**

Musy: No, no, ¡quiero salir!

**Yo: Vale lo que tu digas...** **_"Pesado..."_**

Musy: ¡Lo escuché!

**Yo: ¡Vuelve a la historia! **

Musy: Sí...

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Bueno o malo en esto?

**Hola mis queridos lectores :)**

**Perdón por el retraso pero... ¡Ya acabé las clases! Así que ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo en seguir la historia.**

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo y, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: ¿Bueno o malo en esto?

Sonó el despertador. Un ruido taladrante y repetitivo.

Murdoc: ¡¿PERO QUE COJONES?! ¿POR QUÉ SUENA UN DESPERTADOR? ¡YO NO TENGO DESPERTADOR!

El satánico abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha, no era un despertador, si no el pequeño diablito imitándolo. Después de ver al satánico despierto y gritando se calló.

Musy: ¡Vamos dormilón! ¡Hoy es el día de ir a ver a ese chico!

El diablito era adorable y eso a Murdoc le ponía de los nervios. Y puso una sonrisa falsa a la que Musy le parecía simpática.

Murdoc: Musy, ¿dices qué me conoces bien?

Musy: ¡Claro!

Murdoc: Entonces… ¡POR QUE COJONES ME DESPIERTAS TAN PRONTO POR ALGO COMO ESO!

El grito hizo que el diablito se cayera de la cama, pero en seguida se volvió a subir.

Musy: Lo siento… Pero, ¡es tan emocionante! ¡Vas a conocer a tu…!

Murdoc: ¡No lo digas! ¡No es seguro que sea eso!

Musy: Pero…

Murdoc: ¡Pero nada! ¿Qué hora es?

Musy: Las 10:30.

Murdoc: ¡LAS DIEZ Y MEDIA! ¡VUELVEME A DESPERTAR A ESTAS HORAS, QUERIDO DIABLITO, Y ESOS CUERNOS QUE TIENES DESAPAREZERAN DE DONDE ESTAN!

Musy: ¡Va-va-vale! Lo siento, pero... ¡Levántate ya!

El satánico se levantó forzosamente de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina con el diablito en el hombro. Cuando llegó todos le miraron extrañados.

Noodle: ¿Murdoc? ¿Ya estás despierto? ¿A qué se debe?

Murdoc: No me apetece dormir más, eso es todo.

2D: Que extrañ… ¡AAAAYYYYYYYYY! ¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA TAN ADORABLE QUE TIENES EN EL HOMBRO?

Russel y Noodle miraron al diablito en el que no se habían fijado antes.

Murdoc: Em… ¿Esto? Ah, es mi conciencia…

Noodle: ¿Tú conciencia? ¿Tú tienes de eso?

Murdoc: A mí me sorprende tanto como a ti.

Musy: ¡Hola soy Musy!

2D: ¡ES ADORABLEEEEEEE!

2D fue corriendo hacia Murdoc y agarró al diablito.

2D: Hola pequeño, yo soy Stuart, pero puedes llamarme 2D.

La japonesa se les acercó con una tierna sonrisa.

Noodle: Y yo soy Miho, pero puedes llamarme Noodle.

Musy: ¡Hola! ¡Qué simpáticos! ¿Por qué Murdoc no se parece un poco a vosotros?

Todos se rieron excepto Murdoc que se acercó al diablito y lo tiró al suelo.

Musy: Auh…

Noodle: ¿Cómo le haces eso? ¡Pobrecito!

Murdoc: Si se parece en algo a mí, no le habrá dolido.

El peliazul cogió a Musy y lo puso sobre la mesa.

2D: ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

Musy: No gracias, y Murdoc tampoco, tenemos que hacer algo muy importante.

Russel: ¿El qué?

Musy: Veréis, es que…

Murdoc agarró al diablito y lo tapó entre sus manos haciendo que se callara.

Murdoc: No le hagáis caso… ¡Son cosas suyas!

Todos miraron extrañados a Murdoc y este en seguida se fue para que no le hicieran más preguntas.

En su Winnebago se puso algo de ropa y salió hacia el coche.

Murdoc: ¡No vuelvas a hablar del tema de mi hijo delante de esos!

Musy: ¡Lo dijiste!

Murdoc: ¿Qué?

Musy: ¡Dijiste "mi hijo"! Así que tú también piensas que es tu hijo.

Murdoc: ¡Cállate!

El satánico arrancó el coche de golpe y se fue hacia el hospital.

Mientras tanto, los demás estaban en los Kong Studios.

Russel: ¿Qué creéis que van a hacer esos dos?

2D: Ni idea, ¡pero Musy era adorable!

Noodle: Jajaja, me extraña que Murdoc tenga conciencia, y más así de tierna.

2D: Todos sabemos como es Murdoc…

Noodle: Sí… Aunque, ¿cómo es posible que una conciencia se presente de esa forma? Es extraño…

Russel: En esta banda siempre pasan cosas extrañas, deberíamos estar ya acostumbrados.

Noodle: Sí jaja, bueno, me voy a duchar.

Russel y 2D: Vale.

La japonesa se subió al baño de su cuarto y Russel se fue a dar un paseo para bajar el desayuno.

2D: "_¿Yo tendré conciencia? Y si la tengo… ¿Qué aspecto tendrá? ¡Seguro que es muy mona! Si la de Murdoc es así… Jajaja."_

De repente un fantasma azulado entró en la cocina, por supuesto, era Del.

Del: ¡Hey 2D!

2D: ¡Del! ¿Dónde estuviste amigo? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Del: Todo el rato en la cabeza de Russel, no me apetecía salir… Pero ahora que el gordito se ha ido a dar una vuelta, yo me quedo en casa.

2D: Oh, bien, bien…

Del: ¿Y tú qué?

2D: Bien, ¡estuve en el hospital!

Del: ¿En serio? ¿Cómo no me dijo nada Russ? Idiota… ¿Y qué pasó?

2D: Si no te importa Del… Te lo cuento otro día, ¿vale?

Del: Está bien, está bien… ¿Y Noodle y Murdoc? ¿Dónde están?

2D: Murdoc se ha ido a no sé donde con su conciencia.

Del: ¿Conciencia? ¿Murdoc?

2D: ¡Sí! Sé que es raro, pero tiene una conciencia adorable, es pequeñita, como un muñeco.

Del: Wow… Extraño. ¿Y Noodle?

2D: Arriba, duchándose.

El fantasma sonrió macabramente.

Del: ¿Y no subes a verla?

El peliazul se sonrojó.

2D: ¿Qué-é? ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo…?

Del: Oh vamos 2D, vale que haya estado metido en la cabeza de Russel, pero sé más de lo que tú piensas. _"Aunque no me haya enterado de que has estado en el hospital…"_.

2D: No sé de qué me hablas.

Del: Está bien, está bien. Bueno, yo me voy a buscar a Russel… A saber donde se ha metido.

2D: Está bien, adiós Del.

Del: ¡Adiós tomate!

2D: ¿Qué?

Del: Si te vieras en un espejo verías que estás completamente rojo.

2D: ¡Déjame!

El peliazul se levantó y se fue hacia arriba.

Del: Jajajaja, vaya con el peliazul.

2D iba caminando por el pasillo y sin pensarlo se topó con la puerta del cuarto de Noodle.

2D: ¿Habrá acabado ya de ducharse?

El cantante dudó en entrar, pero al final lo hizo. No había nadie en el cuarto pero se oía ruido en el baño. 2D se quedó mirando toda la habitación, observando cada detalle hasta que oyó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Noodle: ¿2D? ¿Qué haces?

2D: Em… Em… No sé… Eh… Llegué aquí… Sin querer.

Noodle: Oh… Vale, no pasa nada. Em… ¿Quieres jugar conmigo después a la Play?

2D: Sí, me encantaría.

Noodle: Bien, espera a que me cambie y ahora salgo.

2D: Está bien.

El peliazul salió de la habitación y fue a encender la Play. Cuando ya lo tenía todo preparado, se sentó en el sofá y soltó un suspiro.

2D: _"No lo entiendo… Ayer estábamos… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy "cariñosos"… Y ahora ha sido como muy fría la relación… Como si de un día a otro hayamos cambiado… ¿Qué nos está pasando?"_

Russel: ¡2D!

2D: ¿Russel? ¿No te habías ido?

Russel: Sí, pero Del me encontró y me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo.

El peliazul miró furiosamente al fantasma que se escondía detrás del moreno que le miraba con una cara que parecía que quería decir "lo hice por ti".

2D: Em… Bueno, creo que el fantasma tiene razón, es hora de contártelo todo Russel.

Russel: Bien, ¿qué tienes qué contar?

2D: Siéntate.

El morenito le obedeció extrañado.

2D: Antes de empezar, prométeme que no me pegarás ni me harás daño, que serás comprensivo.

Russel: Prometo que no te pegaré, pero no sé si seré comprensivo.

2D: Bueno, me basta… Está bien… Todo empezó el día que desperté en el hospital…

Y así, el peliazul empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora entre Noodle y él.

Mientras tanto, Murdoc y Musy se dirigían al hospital. Iban a gran velocidad por la carretera hasta que entraron en el aparcamiento y Murdoc aparcó el coche haciendo un giro de 180º.

Murdoc: Bien, acabemos con esta pesadilla.

Musy: ¡Así se habla Murds!

El satánico cogió al diablito salió corriendo hacia el hospital. Al entrar, una enfermera lo paró.

Enfermera: Disculpe señor, aquí no se puede correr.

Murdoc: ¡Y tú no me puedes decir lo que hacer! ¿Dónde está?

Enfermera: ¿Qué? Oiga, ¡a mí no me hable así!

El satánico se fue corriendo dejando a la enfermera con las palabras en la boca. Fue al piso donde, anteriormente, se encontraba su amigo y ahora debería estar aquel niño igual que él.

Antes de entrar soltó un fuerte suspiro.

Murdoc: _"Allá voy"._

Abrió la puerta y lo vio, un niño exactamente igual que él de joven, tumbado en la cama con una revista guarra, como normalmente hacía Murdoc a esa edad. El chico miró a Murdoc extrañado mientras que el satánico estaba boquiabierto.

Chico: ¿Tú quien coño eres?

El satánico salió de su trance.

Murdoc: Em… Yo-o…

Musy: Él es tú padre, Murdoc.

Chico: ¿¡Qué?! ¿Mi padre? ¿De qué cojones estás hablando? ¿Y tú qué eres?

Murdoc: ¡Modera tu lenguaje jovencito!

Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Murdoc involuntariamente, como si a algo dentro de él no le gustara que ese niño hablara así. Los otros dos miraron extrañados a Murdoc.

Murdoc: Em… Mira, sé que ahora tienes muchas dudas, pero si me dejas explicarte…

Chicos: ¡O sales de aquí estúpido viejo o llamo a las enfermeras!

El satánico se acercó al chico y le dio una colleja.

Murdoc: Mira, lo primero no soy viejo y lo segundo, ten respeto a tu padre.

Después de decir eso, Murdoc se quedó paralizado, ¡había reconocido que era su padre!

Chico: Em… Vale, vale, ¿puedes explicarme todo esto?

Murdoc: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: Yo… Yo soy Max, Max Niccals.

Murdoc: Lo que me suponía… Yo soy Murdoc, Murdoc Niccals.

Max: Pero… ¿Eso quiere decir qué eres mi padre? ¡Pu-puede haber muchos Niccals en el mundo!

El satánico sacó una foto de su bolsillo, en ella estaba él de joven.

Murdoc: Tienes razón, pero no todos se parecen.

El chico se quedó boquiabierto al ver la foto.

Murdoc: ¿Y tú madre?

Max: Murió en un accidente. Yo era un bebé y me encontraron en el coche, solo tenía algunas heridas, pero mi madre no aguantó el golpe.

Murdoc: ¿Entonces no te acuerdas de quién es?

Max: No…

Murdoc: ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Max: Yo vivo en un orfanato, pero me escapé con unos amigos para hacer un botellón, estoy harto de ese orfanato.

Murdoc: ¿Botellón? ¿A tú edad? ¡Uy no jovencito! Ahora, cuando te vengas conmigo, se te acabaron esas rachas.

El chico se quedó paralizado.

Max: ¿I-irme contigo? ¿A tu casa? ¿De veras lo dices?

Murdoc: ¿He dicho yo eso? Em…

Musy: ¡Sí! ¡Max se viene a los Kong Studios!

Max: ¡AH! ¿Y qué es esta cosa?

Musy: ¿"Esta cosa"? ¡Tengo un nombre!

Murdoc: Es difícil de explicar… Pero es mi conciencia… Es ella la que me dijo que tú eras mi hijo y todas estas cosas. Se llama Musy.

Max: Oh… Vale… Esto es raro… Bien, hola Musy.

Musy: ¡Hola!

Max: Jeje… Em… Entonces, ¿podré irme de ese orfanato? ¿Me iré contigo?

Murdoc: Em… Bueno… Supongo que, sí…

Max: ¡ESO ES GENIAL! ¡Muchas gracias…!

El chico abrazó a su padre.

Max: Papá.

El satánico estaba sorprendido, ¡¿era padre?! Pero, aun así, le correspondió el abrazó. Aunque después de un rato se soltaron, los dos estaban avergonzados por haber resultado "blandos" en ese momento.

Murdoc: Em… Basta de "ñoñerías".

Max: Sí, sí, y… Olvida lo que acabo de decir eh, tú nunca serás mi "papá", te llamaré Murdoc.

Murdoc: Mejor. Y… ¿Cuándo te puedes ir de aquí?

Max: ¡Cuando yo quiera! Ya estoy curado, pero prefiero esto que el orfanato por eso me hago el enfermo.

Murdoc: ¿Y no quieres irte ya?

Max: Claro, quiero ver esa pocilga en la que vives.

Murdoc: Jajá, creo que te sorprenderás, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Max: Bien, llamaré a las enfermeras y así me podré ir.

Así lo hizo, el chico llamó a las enfermeras y estas permitieron que se fuera con Murdoc creyendo que era uno que trabajaba en el orfanato. Los tres se montaron en el coche y se dirigieron a casa. En el coche, Murdoc no paraba de pensar en que le iba a decir al resto.

Murdoc: _"Que voy a hacer… Yo no tengo la suficiente responsabilidad como para mantener a un crío… ¡Y mucho menos uno como este! Parece que tiene el mismo carácter que yo y eso es malo…"_.

De repente, el satánico miró al chico.

Murdoc: _"Aunque…No se siente mal tener una responsabilidad como esta… Pensar que es algo que… Que yo mismo creé... ¿Qué estoy sintiendo ahora?"_

Mientras tanto, 2D estaba terminando de contarle las cosas a Russel.

2D:…Y ahora no sé qué nos pasa, ayer estuvimos genial y hoy, en cuanto nos hemos visto… Todo ha cambiado de un día para otro.

Russel estaba paralizado, su pequeña princesa y su viejo amigo ¿juntos? Todo era difícil de comprender.

Russel: Entiendo…

2D: ¿Y no te enfadaste?

Russel: No. 2D, yo sé como tú eres, sé como cuidas a las personas que quieres… Te conozco bien. Me daba miedo que Noodle saliera con algún chico que le pueda hacer daño, pero tú, eres diferente, aun así tengo que darte una mala noticia…

La japonesa entró en el salón.

Noodle: ¡Hola chicos! 2D, ¿jugamos ya?

2D: Oh sí, iba a jugar contigo… ¿Podrías esperar un momento? Estoy hablando con Russel de algo importante.

Noodle: Oh sí, me subo a mi cuarto.

2D: Vale.

Russel: Sé ve tan mayor después de esto…

2D: Lo sé… Pero, ¿Qué mala noticia querías darme?

Russel: Oh sí, ¿dijiste que todo empezó cuando te dijo que le habías "salvado la vida" en cierto modo, no?

2D: Así es.

Russel: Bien, esto es así…

* * *

**Bien, bien, bien, espero que os haya gustado, ¡enviarme reviews please! :)**

**Bueno, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué le dirá Russel? Si queréis saberlo esperar al siguiente capítulo! jaja**

2D: ¡AY QUE TENSIÓN!

**Yo: Y que lo digas... A saber que te dice, eh. **

2D: ¡No esta uno para sustos!

**Yo: Si envían más reviews yo la sigo.**

2D: Pues venga, ¡ENVIAR MUCHOS REVIEWS!

**Yo: ¡Haced caso al peliazul!**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Actitudes inseperadas

**Queridos lectores y lectoras :) Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, perdón por tardar un poco... Pero estoy trabajando en otra historia de Las Tortuga Ninja que subiré a su página, si la termino (ya sé que no es apropiado decirlo por aquí, pero si a alguien les gustan las tortugas ninja como a mi, espero que la lean).**

**Bueno, bueno, no quitemos protagonismo a mi querido grupo, aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Actitudes inesperadas

Russel: ¿No te acuerdas de cuando se nos coló ese gato blanco en casa?

2D: ¿El que no se despegaba de ti?

Russel: Exacto. No se despegaba de mí porque le daba comida.

2D: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Russel: En cuanto dejé de darle comida se fue.

2D: No lo entiendo.

Russel: Es lo mismo que pasa con Noodle, ella cree creé que te ama desde que le "salvaste la vida", pero solo está enamorada de esa idea… Noodle es el gato, tú eres yo y la comida es la idea de que le salvaras la vida…

2D: No… ¡No! ¡Mientes!

Russel: 2D, tienes que aceptarlo, si no hubieras hecho eso, las cosas estarían como siempre, por eso a veces estáis "cariñosos" y otras veces no. El amor falso no está siempre bien.

2D: No puede ser…

El peliazul estaba pálido, se le había caído el mundo encima, porque muy en el fondo sabía que Russel tenía razón.

2D: ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!

2D se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba lleno de lágrimas y en ese momento entró Murdoc con Max y Musy, el cantante empujó al satánico.

Murdoc: ¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo Face-ache?!

2D: ¡Apártate de mi camino!

El cantante se fue alejando.

Murdoc: ¿¡Quieres ganarte una paliza?!

2D: ¡Vete al infierno!

Y ahí, el peliazul salió corriendo dejando caer sus lágrimas.

Murdoc: ¿Qué cojones le pasa a ese? ¿Cómo se atreve a contestarme así?

Russel: Ya te contaré… Y, ¿ese chico?

El bajista suspiró.

Murdoc: Él es… Mi hijo…

El moreno quedó boquiabierto, no sabía que decir.

Russel: ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿TÚ, TÚ HIJO?

Murdoc: Relájate gordo, no es para tanto.

Russel: ¿¡Que no es para tanto?! ¡Cómo que no es para tanto! Ay Dios… ¿Cómo nos puede estar pasando ahora esto?

Max: Hey, tranquilo gordo, no os voy a dar problemas.

Russel: Desde luego, es tu hijo…

Murdoc: Jajajaja, genial.

Russel: ¿Y dónde crees que dormirá?

Murdoc: ¡Hay miles de habitaciones! Ya encontrará una.

La japonesa volvió a bajar.

Noodle: Russel, 2D, ¿ya acabaron de hab…? ¿Quién es este?

Russel: El hijo de Murdoc…

Noodle: ¿CÓMO QUE EL HIJO DE MURDOC? ¿Tienes un hijo?

Murdoc: Ya ves…

Max: Hola, soy Max, ¿Y tu quién eres, preciosa?

El chico se acercó a Noodle intentando seducirla pero en seguida Murdoc le dio una colleja.

Murdoc: Cuidado con Noodle, chico.

Noodle: Eso, cuidado conmigo Max.

Max: Está bien, está bien. Yo me voy a buscar un cuarto.

La chica se quedo mirando extrañada al chico que subía las escaleras en busca de un cuarto.

Noodle: Otro chico más, ¿no podías tener una hija?

Russel: Sabiendo cómo es Murdoc, ¿crees que te hubieras llevado bien con su hija?

Noodle: Tienes razón.

Murdoc: ¡Eh! La forma de ser de mi hi… De ese chico, es genial.

El morenito y la japonesa hicieron un círculo con los ojos.

Noodle y Russel: Claaaaro…

Murdoc: Bien, me voy a mi Winnebago, no me molestéis.

Noodle: Sí Murdoc, lo que tú digas…

El verde se retiró y quedaron solos Russel y Noodle.

Noodle: ¿Dónde está 2D?

Russel: Ah, ¿tú novio? Se ha ido a dar una vuelta.

Noodle: ¿Mi no…?

Russel: Tranquila pequeña, lo sé todo, aunque no me esperaba esto de ti…

Noodle: Russel-san, yo…

Russel: Enamorarte de una idea, estar con un chico que tiene bastantes más años que tú… Bueno, es tu vida, yo ya no me tengo que meter, pero creo que tienes que ir a hablar con 2D.

Noodle: Pero qué… Voy a hablar con 2D.

La japonesa se fue a la calle dejando a un Russel desilusionado en el sofá del salón.

La chica corría por las calles intentando que no la viera ningún fan loco que se le echara encima. Noodle conocía bastante bien a 2D y tenía una ligera idea de donde estaba. Cada vez que el peliazul se iba a pensar o a estar solo, tenía sus lugares especiales y, uno que estuviera cerca de los Kong Studios era el bosque de la Laguna Azul. La chica siguió corriendo hasta llegar a aquella laguna y, allí estaba, su novio sentado de rodillas mirando al lago. No había que ser un genio para saber que estaba llorando y la chica no dudó en acercarse por atrás.

El chico miraba triste y lleno de lágrimas su reflejo en el agua mientras pensaba en la dura charla que había tenido con Russel.

2D: Todo falso… ¿Cómo he podido caer en una cosa así? Se ve que no tengo suerte con las chicas, primero con Paula y ahora esto… ¿Acaso soy yo? En verdad, mírame, un chico de pocamonta sin ojos, sin dientes y, este pelo alborotado y azul… No soy más que un bicho raro…

El chico pegó enfurecido su reflejo en el agua haciendo que estas se removieran.

2D: Pero Noodle, yo pensé que eras diferente, ¿por qué me hiciste esto?

Cuando las aguas se calmaron se vio, detrás de él, otro reflejo, el de Noodle.

Noodle: ¿Hacerte el qué?

El chico se giró y miró a Noodle de arriba abajo pero se volteó de nuevo mirando al reflejo.

2D: Oh… Nada, ya da igual… Todo es falso…

Noodle: ¿El qué es falso?

2D: Todo lo… Nuestro.

Noodle: ¿A qué te refieres con que es falso?

2D: Oh venga, ya lo sabes… Russel tenía razón… Si no te hubiera "salvado la vida", nada de esto hubiera pasado, ¿o me equivoco?

Noodle: 2D, yo…

2D: Lo sabía, todo es mentira.

Noodle: ¡2D! ¡No digas esas cosas ni en broma! Si, es verdad que cuando me salvaste la vida empezó todo, pero eso no significa que no te quiera, que nuestro amor sea falso… ¡Porque es mentira! Yo te quiero, eres a la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y si no lo quieres creer no lo creas, pero esto es así.

El peliazul se giró sorprendido.

2D: ¿Lo dices de verdad?

Noodle: Total y absolutamente.

El chico se levantó, aun con lágrima en los ojos que habían cambiado de ser de tristeza a felicidad, y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la chica. Esta le correspondió con un beso.

2D: Oh Noodle… Pensé que iba a morir… Pensé que no podría seguir adelante sin ti… Pensé que…

Noodle: Déjalo 2D, ahora por fin volvemos a estar bien y nada va a cambiar eso.

2D: Sí…

Los dos se quedaron en ese bosque durante unas horas, pero después volvieron a los Kong Studios. Russel se había ido a limpiar a su cerdo mascota pero cuando los vio agarrados de la mano, supo que había hecho las paces, algo que no le parecía muy bueno ya que volverían a lastimarse entre ellos sabiendo que su teoría era correcta.

Noodle: Hola Russel-san.

Russel: Veo que ya han hecho las paces.

2D: Sí, ya está todo bien.

Noodle: Si no os importa, me subo a mi cuarto, ya es tarde y me quiero poner el pijama.

Russel: Está bien, en una hora tendré la cena lista.

2D: Adiós amor.

El peliazul besó a la japonesa en los labios y esta se subió, mientras el gordo le miraba un poco preocupado.

2D: Te dije que no tenías razón.

Russel: Quizás me equivoqué.

2D: Quizás no, te equivocaste.

Russel: Lo que tú digas, ahora déjame, tengo que terminar de limpiar a mi mascota y luego subir a hacer la cena.

2D: Vale, vale.

El peliazul se fue yendo pero antes de salir del cuarto Russel le llamó.

Russel: Y… 2D.

2D: ¿Sí?

Russel: No te confíes.

2D: Em… Vale…

El cantante no tenía ni idea de a que se refreía con eso el batería. Subió feliz a su cuarto y en el pasillo se encontró con Max.

2D: Eh… ¿Tú quien eres?

Max: Hey Face-Ache, aquí las preguntas las hago yo y no le voy a dar mi identidad a un tío tan rarito como tú.

2D: ¿Pero qué…? ¿No serás Murdoc que ha vuelto a ser joven? O algo por el estilo.

Max: Jajajaja, eres estúpido, ¿yo? ¿Murdoc? Ya le gustaría a ese ser tan guapo como yo.

2D: Entonces… ¿Quién…?

Max: Yo soy Max, y Murdoc es… Mi padre.

2D: ¿QUÉ? Murdoc… ¿Padre?

Max: ¿Por qué todos reaccionáis así? No es tan raro que fuera padre, según lo que me han contado de cómo vive con las mujeres… Es muy normal que tuviera por lo menos un hijo.

2D: Bueno… Tienes razón, pero lo raro es… ¡Que estés aquí! Conociéndole, era de suponer que no quiere saber nada de si tenía hijos o no.

Max: Mira, a mi me importa una mierda como sea Murdoc, yo solo quería largarme de ese orfanato donde vivía y… ¡Lo he conseguido! Ahora viviré como quiera.

2D: Teniendo a Murdoc de padre, seguro que sí.

Max: Por cierto, ¿y tú quien eres?

2D: Ah, yo soy Stuart, pero llámame 2D.

Max: Te llamaré Face-Ache.

2D: Oh no, no, no, lo siento, pero el único que me llama así es Murdoc.

Max: ¿Y ves qué eso me importe? Pues bueno… Te llamaré peliazul, ¿le gusta al señorito?

2D: Como digas pelinegro jajaja.

El chico no dudó y le pegó una patada en el tobillo haciendo que 2D se callera y se lo agarrara con dolor.

Max: Ten cuidado conmigo, puede que sea pequeño, pero nadie me toca las narices.

2D: Vale, vale…

El chico más joven se fue mientras que 2D se levantaba del suelo dolorido para ir a su habitación. Allí se puso una venda en el tobillo y al poco tiempo oyó que Russel los llamaba para cenar. Todos se fueron a la cocina y se sentaron, hoy tenían de cenar sopa y filetes.

Murdoc: ¿No podrías haber hecho algo más contundente?

Max: Sí, como pizza o algo así.

Noodle: Chicos, estar agradecidos de que nos ha hecho la cena.

Murdoc: Y de que…

Max: ¡Y de que no se la haya comido él antes! Jajajaja.

Murdoc: Hey, eso lo iba a decir yo.

Max: A ver si tienes más suerte la próxima vez, viejo jajaja.

Noodle: Me va a costar acostumbrarme a tener dos Niccals en casa.

Russel: Y a mí…

2D: ¡Está todo muy rico!

Russel: Gracias D.

2D: Noodle, ¿me pasas la sal, princesa?

La chica cogió el botecito de sal y se lo pasó al peliazul, sin despegar la mirada de su plato.

Noodle: Toma.

2D: Em… Gracias.

Russel no podía evitar mirar a esos dos, 2D estaba confundido por la contestación de Noodle y esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando al plato. Mientras tanto, los otros dos Niccals, engullían la comida lo más rápido posible para terminar los primeros.

Murdoc: ¡Termi…!

Max: ¡Terminé!

Murdoc: ¡Eh!

Max: Eres lento… Viejo.

Murdoc: Bueno, me voy a mi Winnebago, tengo cosas pendientes.

Max: Como… ¿Tocarte? O… ¿Llamar a una pu…? ¿A una chica de compañía?

El satánico se enfureció, probablemente iba a hacer algo de eso pero no le gustaba que se lo pusieran en cara y, mucho menos su hijo. Se levantó y le dio una fuerte colleja a Max.

Max: Pero bueno, ¿y eso a qué viene?

Murdoc: Cuando seas mayor te lo explicaré.

Max: ¡Eres un vie…!

No pudo continuar ya que su padre le dio otra colleja.

Murdoc: Me voy a mi Winnebago.

El satánico se retiró y su hijo se levantó de la mesa para irse también.

Max: Yo me voy a mi cuarto, adiós.

2D, Noodle y Russel: Adiós.

El chico se fue y quedaron en la cocina los otros tres. El peliazul observó a Noodle y vio que se le había acabado el agua.

2D: Noodle, ¿quieres más agua?

La japonesa miró su vaso vací y volvió a clavar su mirada en el plato.

Noodle: No, no quiero.

El peliazul ya no podía más, tenía que estallar.

2D: Basta ya…

Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados.

Noodle: ¿Qué?

2D: ¡Basta ya! ¿Por qué te comportas así? Yo… ¡Yo intento ser amable contigo y tú estás muy borde! ¡Acabamos de hacer las paces y ya estás igual!

El chico se levantó de la silla cabreado.

Noodle: 2D yo…

2D: ¡Yo nada! ¡Russel tenía razón!

El peliazul señala al moreno que lo mira sorprendido y Noodle lo mira igual a Russel. Esta también se levanta cabreada.

Noodle: Oye, ¡no me grites!

2D: ¡Todo esto es falso! Da igual lo que digas, nuestro amor… ¡Nuestro amor nunca será real! Yo intento que siga hacia delante, pero tú… ¡Tú solo haces que cambiar de actitud! ¡Estoy harto!

Noodle: ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo intento que esto siga adelante! Pero contigo es imposible, piensas que siempre tenemos que estar "cariñosos", pero el amor no es así Stuart… ¡No es así!

2D: ¡Estoy harto! ¡Yo solo quiero que te comportes igual dos días seguidos! ¿¡Es mucho pedir?!

Noodle: ¡Un buen novio entendería lo que es un amor verdadero!

2D: ¡Una buena novia se comportaría bien!

Noodle: Pues… ¡Supongo que ya no somos buenos novios!

2D: No, supongo que no… ¡Hemos terminado!

El cantante se fue muy enfadado a su cuarto intentando que no cayera ninguna lágrima de sus ojos. Mientras, la guitarrista se quedó allí, paralizada por lo que acababa de pasar y no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia el suelo. Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero se vieron caer lágrimas.

Russel: Noods, yo…

Noodle: No, Russel-san, da igual… Supongo que… Esto es lo mejor…

La chica salió corriendo a su cuarto mientras dejaba un rastro de lágrimas.

Russel: Sabía que esto iba a pasar…


	10. Chapter 10: Los cambios no gustan

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ahora mi inspiración no es muy buena que digamos... Si no os gusta esto capítulo lo siento D:**

**También estoy ocupada en otra historia que estoy haciendo... Bueno, pero tranquilos que terminaré esta historia.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Los cambios no gustan.

Musy: ¿Qué tal se está llevando tu hijo con Gorillaz?

Murdoc: Al igual que yo, les trata exactamente igual…

El satanista dijo sus últimas palabras con algo de desilusión.

Musy: ¿Pasa algo Murds?

Murdoc: Nada, estaba pensando… Nada, da igual.

Musy: Venga Murdoc, soy tu conciencia, en mi puedes confiar. Además, si no me lo cuentas podré meterme en tu cabeza y saberlo.

Murdoc: Verás…

El bajista se sentó en su cama al lado del diablito.

Murdoc: Estaba pensando, Max se parece mucho a mí… Y como sabrás… Ya no soy tan joven como antes.

El diablito rodó los ojos al escuchar eso.

Murdoc: Y si… ¿Llega el día en que me sustituya? Es decir, que sea el jefe de Gorillaz y que la banda… Se olvide de mí…

Musy sintió melancolía al oír eso, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a pasar.

Musy: ¿Lo dices en serio?

El satánico miró confundido al diablito.

Musy: Tú, Murdoc Niccals, ¿crees que alguien te puede superar? ¡Por favor Murds! ¡Nunca podría haber otro bajista mejor que tú en Gorillaz! ¿Y qué se olviden de ti? ¡Son tus amigos Murdoc! Y sé que no te gusta oír esa palabra pero, te quieren.

Murdoc miró al diablito y cambió su cara triste por una amplia sonrisa mientras que se levantaba de la cama.

Murdoc: ¡Tienes razón! ¿En qué estaría pensando? Por favor, ¡soy Murdoc Niccals!

Musy: ¡Sí!

Murdoc: Bajista de Gorillaz.

Musy: ¡Sí!

Murdoc: Cerebro de la mejor banda del mundo.

Musy: ¡Sí!

Murdoc: ¡Hasta hice un pacto con el mismísimo diablo! Yo… ¡Soy el mejor!

Musy: ¡Así me gusta oírte Murds!

Los dos rieron al terminar la charla. Al tiempo sonó como alguien llamaba a la puerta de su Winnebago. El satánico fue a abrir y vio a su hijo.

Murdoc: ¿Qué quieres?

Max: ¿Me das pasta?

Murdoc: ¿Pasta? ¿Para qué?

Max: ¡Quiero pedir una pizza!

Murdoc: ¡Pero si acabas de cenar!

Max: ¿Y qué? Tengo más hambre.

En ese momento lo vio claro, si su hijo se parecía a él y, claramente, se parecía, el dinero no lo quería para eso sino, seguramente, para bebidas o quizás para alguna… "Chica de compañía".

Murdoc: Dime para que lo quieres de verdad.

Max: Vale… ¡Quiero comprarme un juego! ¿Sí? Ahora, dame dinero.

El satánico sabía que le seguía mintiendo, pero decidió pasar del tema y del bolsillo se sacó un billete arrugado de unos 50 dólares. Su hijo lo empezó a observar para ver si era falso.

Max: Wow, 50 dólares, muchas gracias viejo.

Murdoc: Sí, sí, anda, lárgate.

El chico se fue y Murdoc cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Musy: ¿Sabes? Aunque seas todo lo malo que quieras, creo que serás un buen padre.

Murdoc: Lo que tú digas…

El satánico empezó a analizar esas palabras, ¿un buen padre? ¿Él? Seguramente no… Pero, ¿quién sabe?

Max se fue yendo a su cuarto, ya lo había decorado a su manera, con calaveras, posters de motos, de chicas… Lo normal para un chico de su edad. Antes de entrar, vio pasar por el pasillo horizontal al pasillo en el que estaba él a Noodle, no la vio más que unas milésimas de segundo, pero se notaba que estaba mal. El chico no lo dudó y se fue hacia ella.

Se paró en frente de su cuarto y llamó a la puerta.

Noodle: ¡Dejadme! Ahora no quiero hablar con nadie…

El chico abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza con una sonrisa.

Max: ¿Ni siquiera conmigo?

La chica le tiró un cojín haciendo que su cabeza desapareciera, pero la volvió a asomar.

Noodle: Mucho menos contigo.

Max entró y fue a sentarse donde Noodle estaba, en su cama.

Max: Oh venga, puedo ser muy bueno cuando quiero.

Noodle: ¿Y por qué quieres hablar conmigo ahora?

Esas palabras Noodle las dijo entre cortadas, ya que estaba llorando e intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

Max: Hombre, no te veo yo que estés muy bien… ¿Qué te pasa?

Noodle: ¿Y a ti qué?

Max: Venga, cuando alguien llora necesita un oído amigo.

Noodle: Si te lo cuento… ¿Se lo contarás a tu padre?

Max: Si claro, mientras tomamos el té con las pastitas.

La chica se rió al imaginarse esa escena.

Max: Bien, ¿me lo contarás?

Noodle: Vale… Aunque no lo creas, Stuart y yo éramos novios… Bueno, lo éramos hasta hace unos minutos… Él acaba de cortar conmigo… Pero, creo que ha sido mi culpa… La verdad, estos días he estado más bien "bipolar", pero no sé por qué es… Quizás tenga razón y simplemente me haya enamorado de la idea de que "me salvó la vida".

La chica dijo eso haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Max: ¿"Te salvó la vida"?

El chico imitó las comillas.

Noodle: Cuando estábamos gravando un video clib de una canción, supuestamente iba a morir, pero todo era una broma, todos lo sabían menos Stuart y se tiró a la isla en la que tenía que estar yo, se chocó contra el suelo y lo llevamos al hospital. El día que despertó, empezó a ser mi novio.

Max: Wow, que historia… Pero, ¡no te sientas mal por eso! ¡Hay muchos chicos por el mundo! Todavía somos muy jóvenes, ¡ya encontraremos a nuestra alma gemela! ¿No?

La chica sonrió.

Noodle: Supongo.

Max se levantó de la cama y sonrió a la chica.

Max: Bien, ¡ahora descansa y olvida a ese idiota de 2D! ¡No te merece!

Noodle: Max… Gracias por eso.

Max: No hay que darlas.

Noodle: Pero dime, ¿por qué eres tan bueno conmigo de repente?

El chico suspiró, ya no podía mentir a la pelimorada.

Max: Digamos… Que llorando me recuerdas a una chica del orfanato… Siempre que lloraba yo la hacía reír, y ahora que no está…

Noodle: ¿La echas de menos?

Max: Bueno…

Noodle: No te preocupes Max, aquí tienes a una buena familia.

Antes de irse Max miró a Noodle y los dos compartieron una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto 2D estaba en su cuarto, tumbado en su cama mirando al techo. Era extraño, pero no estaba llorando, simplemente… Cabreado.

2D: No voy a llorar, ¡no pienso llorar! Ya he llorado mucho por esta relación, estoy harto de ser el flojo… De ser al que tengan que proteger, ¡yo me sé cuidar solo! Sí, puede que sea menos inteligente que todos los demás, ¡pero no soy tonto! Sé que he hecho lo correcto, Noodle no puede salir con un chico como yo… Ella tiene que salir con chicos de su edad. Al igual que yo…

Alguien hizo que 2D se callara, ya que llamaron a su puerta.

2D: ¿Sí?

Russel: ¿Puedo pasar?

2D: O sí Russ, pasa.

El moreno entró con cara de preocupación y se sentó al lado de 2D en la cama.

Russel: Dime, ¿estás bien?

2D: O sí, muy bien.

Russel: ¿Y no quieres hablar de lo que acaba de suceder?

2D: ¿Lo que acaba de suceder? ¡Ah sí! Lo de romper con Noodle… A no, estoy bien.

El moreno miró muy extrañado a 2D y se acercó para mirarle a los "ojos".

2D: ¿Pasa algo?

El batería negó con la cabeza después de separarse.

Russel: Solo que… ¡Tú a mí no me engañas! Estás mal, y yo lo sé.

2D: No, en serio Russ, estoy muy bien.

Russel: ¿Y no has llorado ni nada de eso?

2D: ¿Llorar? Pf… Por favor Russel, estoy madurando.

El batería estaba muy extrañado por la forma en la que se había tomado la separación 2D.

2D: ¿Algo más?

Russel: Supongo que… No.

2D: Bien, ha sido un placer hablar contigo y todo eso… Pero ahora, creo que voy a… No sé, escribir alguna canción o algo así.

El moreno seguía mirando extraño a 2D que tenía una rara sonrisa. El cantante lo acompañó hasta la puerta y luego lo empujó hacia fuera y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Russel: Esto es muy extraño…

2D: Bien, no voy a mentir… ¡A escribir una canción se ha dicho!

El chico empezó, como bien dijo, una nueva canción.

Pasaron varias semanas, Noodle y 2D habían cambiado mucho. Noodle apenas salía de su cuarto, solo para coger comida o películas, todos estaban bastante preocupados por ella, incluso 2D, aunque él no había vuelto a hablar con ella ni de ella. Este había cambiado su estilo, había dejado de ser el tierno y cariñoso 2D, seguía siendo simpático y considerado, pero no era el mismo. Su ropa había cambiado, ahora vestía solo cosas negras. Tampoco salía mucho de su habitación, algunas veces se iba a sus lugares para estar solo y volvía por la noche. Por supuesto, Murdoc se acabó enterando de lo que había pasado entre esos dos, y al principio estaba muy cabreado, pero se le fue pasando. La banda estaba bastante mal, no habían hecho muchas canciones desde que Noodle y Stuart estaban así.

La relación entre Murdoc y Max era buena, pero Murdoc empezaba a cansarse de tener que cuidar a un adolescente.

Ya eran las 8:30, hora de cenar. En la cocina 2D, Murdoc, Russel y Max comían unos trozos de pizza. Desde la ruptura, no hablaban mucho entre ellos.

Russel: Bueno Max… ¿Qué tal el colegio?

Max: ¿El colegio?

Por supuesto, Max no iba al colegio muy a menudo, muchas veces se escapaba pero no podía dejar que ellos se enteraran.

Max: ¡Oh sí! El colegio… Pues bien.

Russel: ¿En serio?

Max: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? Claro que voy bien.

Murdoc: No va al colegio.

Todos, excepto 2D, que no estaba metido en la conversación, miraron a Murdoc extrañados.

Max: Sí voy.

Murdoc: Las mismas palabras que le has dicho a Russel se las decía yo a mi padre cada vez que me escapaba, tú no vas al colegio.

Russel: ¿Y no vas a hacer nada?

Murdoc: Que haga lo que quiera, yo ya me rindo, es un caso perdido.

Max: Tú no fuiste al colegio y te ha ido genial, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?

Murdoc: O sí, ¿esto es ir genial? ¡Desde la ruptura no hemos sacado más de 3 discos!

Stuart levantó la cabeza al oír la palabra "ruptura", desde ella, intentaban no decirla, pero a Murdoc se le escapó.

Murdoc: Quiero decir… Que ahora no estamos tan bien como antes…

Max: Bueno, da igual, mi banda no tendrá altibajos, ¡seremos todos chicos!

El peliazul se levantó de la mesa para irse, se estaban metiendo en un tema que no quería recordar. Sonrió falsamente antes de marcharse.

2D: Muy rico todo, me voy a mi cuarto.

Y entonces, pasó algo que no había pasado desde hace muchas semanas, 2D y Noodle se cruzaron. Así es, 2D se giró para salir de la cocina y justo entró Noodle. Todos se quedaron paralizados, no sabían que podía pasar en ese momento. Todos… Excepto 2D que actuó de la forma más normal.

Habló sin mirar a Noodle, solo buscaba un punto perdido.

2D: Supongo que bajarás a por comida. He dejado un trozo, puedes quedártelo.

Después de esas palabras el chico se fue a su cuarto, sin mirar atrás, mientras que todos en le observaban asombrados.

La chica se sentía extraña, suponía que ya no quería a 2D, pero oírle otra vez hablar le había gustado. Esta se giró para mirar a los chicos que estaban en la mesa y ellos dejaron de mirar como el peliazul se alejaba y clavaron su mirada en Noodle, no sabían que decir.

Noodle: Supongo que cogeré ese trozo de pizza.

El moreno se levantó y le dio en un plato el trozo de pizza.

Russel: ¿Qué tal estás? ¿No quieres ir a dar un paseo para despejarte o…?

Noodle: No Russel-san, estoy bien, de verdad.

La chica puso una falsa sonrisa que a ninguno de los chicos le convenció de nada.

Murdoc: ¿Crees que volverás a tocar la guitarra?

Noodle: Murdoc-san, ya la toco en mi cuarto, otra cosa es tocar con Gorillaz, todavía…

Murdoc: Vale, entiendo.

Max: ¿Quieres que suba y hablamos?

Noodle: No, en serio chicos, estoy bien.

De repente Musy apareció, él sabía lo de la ruptura y todo eso, pero nunca había sacado el tema, no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas. Alguna vez lo había hecho con 2D, pero nada más.

Musy: ¡Hola chicos!

Murdoc: ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras en mi Winnebago.

Musy: ¡Pero me aburro! ¡Hola Noodle!

Noodle: ¡Hola Musy! ¿Qué tal amigo?

Musy: Muy bien, ¿y tú?

Noodle: Muy bien jeje.

La chica seguía con la falsa sonrisa, pero Musy no hacía caso.

Noodle: Bueno, me subo a mi cuarto.

Todos: ¡Adiós!

Cuando la chica se fue empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

Murdoc: ¿Y lo que ha hecho el Face-Hace?

Russel: Nunca pensé que reaccionaría así.

Musy: Ah, por eso oía eso dentro de la cabeza de Noodle…

Todos miraron al diablito extrañados.

Max: Musy, ¿qué oíste?

Musy: No sé si debo decíroslo…

Murdoc: Vale, no nos lo digas, pero no creo que te guste estar encerrado en la nevera.

Musy: ¡Vale, vale! En la cabeza de Noodle se oía la voz de 2D, decía algo de un trozo de pizza y no sé qué.

Max: ¡Lo que le dijo 2D!

Murdoc: Muy inteligente chaval.

Russel: Musy, ¿no oíste nada más?

Musy: Bueno… Quizás oí algún "me alegro de haberle oído hablar" o algo así…

Murdoc: Lo sabía…

Russel: Le echa de menos…

Max: Y Musy, ¿no podrías ir a oírle el pensamiento a 2D?

Musy: Antes tengo que ir a verle, y ya sabes lo poco que le gusta ahora que entren en su habitación.

Murdoc: ¡Ya no aguanto verlos así! ¡Tenemos que hacer que vuelvan a estar bien! ¡Ahora están destrozados!

Todos miraron muy extrañados a Murdoc, acababa de dar en el clavo.

Murdoc: Quería decir que… Por el bien de la banda y por… Porque ahora no estamos consiguiendo nada de dinero y esas cosas…

El morenito se levantó de la silla sonriendo.

Russel: ¡Murdoc tiene razón! ¡Tenemos que conseguir que la banda vuelva a estar junta!

Max: Nos va a costar…

Russel: Pero lo conseguiremos.

El batería puso la mano sobre la mesa para que todos hicieran lo mismo para hacer el trato.

Russel: ¿Lo conseguiremos?

Musy también la puso sonriente, Murdoc igual, aunque al principio dudó un poco y Max no la quería poner.

Musy: Venga Max, no lo conseguiremos sin ti.

El chico rodó los ojos y aceptó poniendo la mano, todos sonrieron.

Russel: ¿Lo conseguiremos?

Todos: ¡Lo conseguiremos!

* * *

**Un saludo a todos! Enviarme reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Volvemos a ser una familia

**Hola gente! **

**Aquí está... CHAN CHAN CHAN, el gran final! Me da pena acabar la historia... Pero llegó el momento, después de tanto tiempo junto a vosotros... ¡Acabe el primer fic que subí! **

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Volvemos a ser una familia.

_Feel good, sake it, sake it, sake it… Feel good, sake it, sake it, sake it…_

2D: ¿Sí?

Carla: ¿Te parecerá bonito? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me has llamado?

2D: Carla, yo…

Carla: Que vale que tengas a Noodle pero soy tu amiga, ¿vale?

2D: Carla, es que…

Carla: Jajaja, da igual 2D, ¿quieres quedar y así me cuentas dónde has estado?

2D: He estado en casa todo el rato.

Carla: ¿Y entonces…?

2D: Noodle y yo rompimos hace tiempo y todo ha empeorado en la banda…

_RIIIIIING, RIIIIING._

Carla: ¿Me abres la puerta?

2D: ¿En serio eres tú?

El peliazul se levantó extrañado de la cama, que es donde había estado todo el rato durante la conversación y oyó que Murdoc le gritaba desde arriba.

Murdoc: ¡2D! ¡Creo que es para ti!

El cantante se fue hacia la puerta de la entrada y vio a Carla con una sonrisa y con el móvil en la mano, al momento los dos colgaron y la chica entró.

Carla: Vaya… ¿Ropa negra? Con lo bien que estabas con tu ropa llena de colores…

Murdoc: Supongo que no pinto nada aquí… Me voy a mi Winnevago, y tú…

El bajista miró con una sonrisa pícara a Carla.

Murdoc: Si quieres venirte conmigo…

Carla: No gracias, estoy bien aquí.

Murdoc: Bueno, bueno.

El satánico se fue de la sala y quedaron solo 2D y la chica.

Carla: Supongo que tienes mucho que contarme y… Si quieres llorar, aquí tienes un hombro.

El cantante soltó una pequeña risa.

2D: ¿Llorar? Creo que a mí eso ya se me ha olvidado, he cambiado mucho Carla.

La chica le miró extrañada.

Carla: ¿Qué quieres decir?

2D: Quiero decir que lloré mucho por…

El chico no continuó ya que oyó que alguien se les acercaba, era Max.

Max: Hey 2D, ¿qué tal…?

El adolescente miró extrañado a la chica.

Max: ¿Quién eres?

Carla: Soy Carla, una amiga de 2D.

Max: Wow tía, ¡qué buena estás! Si quieres pasar un buen rato, te espero en mi cuarto.

El chico se fue alejando dejando a Carla con mucho cabreo.

Carla: ¡Pero bueno! ¿Este quién se cree que es?

2D: El hijo de Murdoc…

Carla: Ah… ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!

2D: Bueno, mejor hablamos en mi cuarto…

Cuando llegaron, los dos se sentaron en la cama.

Carla: ¿Y bien?

2D: Lo que quería decir… Es que ya lloré demasiado por esa relación y estaba harto de ser el debilucho del grupo, al que todos tenían que proteger porque no me sabía responder solito… ¡Estaba harto! Y… Cambié. Ahora ya no soy un flojo, ya no lloro, ya no sufro, ya no…

Carla: ¿Tienes sentimientos?

2D: Claro que tengo sentimientos…

Carla: Pues parece que los tienes bien guardados, el único sentimiento que veo en ti es el de nostalgia.

2D: ¿Nostalgia? Jaja, ¿por qué?

Carla: Porque quieres volver a ser el de antes, pero no sabes cómo.

El peliazul se quedó cortado ante esas palabras, nunca había pensado eso pero, Carla tenía razón.

2D: No digas tonterías Carla, estoy bien así, sin…

Carla: ¿Sin corazón?

2D: ¡Carla! ¡Estoy bien! En serio… Desde la ruptura mi mundo… Ha mejorado.

Carla: ¿Quieres decir que no echas de menos sentir un abrazo? ¿Un beso? ¿Quieres decir que te gusta esta ropa negra y triste que llevas siempre?

El cantante bajó la cabeza e hizo algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, algo que creía que ya se le había olvidado, una lágrima se vio caer de sus ojos.

2D: Vale… Sé que esto no es bueno, que yo no estoy bien… Pero, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Carla: 2D… Primero, deja de llorar.

El chico levantó su cabeza y miró a la chica que puso una sonrisa tierna.

Carla: Pensé que ya se te había olvidado eso de llorar jaja…

El cantante soltó una pequeña risa y se secó las lágrimas.

2D: Carla… Contigo puedo expresarme como realmente me siento… Gracias.

Carla: No hay de que 2D.

Los dos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos hasta que 2D empezó a acercar su cara hacia la de Carla hasta que juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Carla se separó de 2D bruscamente.

2D: ¿Qué pasa?

Carla: 2D, tú y yo solo somos amigos… No quiero… No quiero acabar enamorándome de ti…

El chico volvió a bajar la mirada.

2D: Lo-lo siento… Fue sin querer…

La chica puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del peliazul e hizo que levantara su cara.

Carla: No pasa nada 2D, pero hay que ver si podemos solucionar lo de Noodle y tú.

2D: ¿Y si ella no lo quiere arreglar? ¿Y si está mejor sin hablarme?

Carla: Por favor 2D, todos sabemos que desde la ruptura los dos estáis fatal… _"Aunque yo me haya enterado hoy de que hayáis roto"._

2D: Pero es que… Yo no sé qué hacer…

Carla: Lo primero, quitarte esa ropa negra y triste y volver a ponerte la que tenías antes.

2D: Pero…

Carla: ¿Quieres que te vista yo?

2D: Ya voy, ya voy…

Mientras tanto Russel, Murdoc, Max y Musy estaban en la mesa de la cocina haciendo un plan con Noodle y 2D.

Max: Lo mejor es encerrarles en una habitación sin comida ni bebida hasta que hagan las paces.

Murdoc: JAJAJAJAJA.

Russel miró serio a Murdoc, este paró de reír y le dio una colleja a su hijo, este se agarró la cabeza quejándose.

Max: ¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué?

Murdoc: Esto es algo serio.

Russel: Bien, ¿qué ideas tenemos?

Musy: ¿Y si voy a hablar con cada uno y después vemos lo que opinan?

Russel: ¡Una buena idea!

Murdoc: ¡Pues hecho! Que mi conciencia vaya a hablar con la princesita y con el Face-ache y listo.

Max: Primero vete a hablar con Noodle, porque 2D está con una chica en su cuarto.

Murdoc: ¿No me digas qué 2D está…?

Russel: ¡Chicos! ¡Es Carla! No penséis esas cosas.

Musy: Bueno, pues yo voy a hablar con Noods.

La conciencia desapareció.

Russel: ¿Tú sabías que podía hacer eso?

Murdoc: ¿Yo? No tenía ni idea.

En la habitación de Noodle estaba ella sobre su cama con un ordenador. Resulta que estos días se había dedicado a escribir lo que sentía en ese portátil.

Noodle: _"Y esas palabras siguen en mi cabeza. Ya no sé qué hacer, pensé que iba a pasar de mí, pero no, se paró y me habló. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Pensé que ya no sentía nada por él, que mis sentimientos habían desaparecido, pero ahora creo que…"._

Musy: ¿Le sigo queriendo?

Noodle: ¿Musy?

La chica cerró de golpe el portátil y se quedó mirando al diablito que estaba al lado de ella.

Noodle: ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Musy: Pues… Venía a hablar contigo.

Noodle: Em… Vale, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Musy: ¿Sigues enamorada de 2D?

Noodle: N-no digas tonterías Musy… ¿Cómo voy a seguir enamorada? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? ¡Imposible!

Musy: ¿Y por qué has puesto eso en tu portátil?

Noodle: Es porque… N-no soy yo… ¡Sí! Es la… Es la historia de una chica que estoy escribiendo y…

Musy: ¿Y por qué en vez de montarte esas películas me cuentas la verdad?

La chica se quedó paralizada al oír esas palabras.

Noodle: Musy yo…

Musy: Estoy aquí para que me cuentes la verdad y así te sientas mejor.

Noodle: La verdad es… Que ya no sé lo que siento. Llevo tanto tiempo encerrada en mis pensamientos que ya no sé lo que realmente es el amor…

Musy: ¿Y a ti te gustaría solucionar las cosas con 2D?

Noodle: Claro, me encantaría. No hace falta que seamos otra vez novios, pero si quiero que volvamos a llevarnos tan bien como antes.

Musy: Mm… Bien.

El diablito se bajó de la cama con un salto.

Musy: Con eso creo que me basta.

Noodle: ¿Qué?

Musy: Quiero decir… Que espero que te sientas mejor con esta charla.

Noodle: Oh… Em… Sí, me siento mejor, gracias.

El diablito sonrió y desapareció para volver a aparecer en la mesa de la cocina. Allí estaban Murdoc, Russel y Max como los había dejado la última vez.

Russel: ¿Y bien?

Musy: Parece que… Noodle sigue enamorada de 2D.

Murdoc: ¿En serio? ¿Después de lo que han pasado?

Musy: Bueno, en realidad no sabe ni ella lo que siente por él. Pero eso sí, quiere arreglarlo con él.

Russel: Bueno, eso es algo bueno.

Mientras tanto, Carla y 2D seguían en su cuarto.

Carla: ¡Eso es perfecto!

2D: Es una simple camiseta roja y un simple pantalón vaquero…

Carla: Como decía… ¡Perfecto!

2D: Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Carla: Ahora simplemente… Ve a hablar con Noodle.

2D: ¿¡Qué?! A no, no, no, no… ¡Yo paso!

Carla: ¿Por qué no?

2D: ¡Ya te lo dije! ¿Y si no lo quiere arreglar? ¿Y si estropeo más las cosas?

Carla: 2D, ¿quieres dejar de pensar en cosas malas? ¡Tienes que ser valiente y dar el primer paso para solucionarlo! Y lo mejor es… Hablarlo.

2D: Pero… Tengo miedo…

Carla: Y no es malo tenerlo, pero hay que superarlo… ¿Te acuerdas a cuándo tenías miedo de lastimar a Noodle?

El peliazul asintió.

Carla: ¿Y te acuerdas lo bien que te sentiste al hablarlo con ella?

Este volvió a asentir.

Carla: ¡Pues ya está! ¡Solo háblalo con ella!

2D: ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo haré!

El chico salió muy decidido seguido por la chica y, a unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación de Noodle, se chocaron con Musy.

2D: Hey Musy, ¿a dónde vas?

Musy: Pues… Quería hablar contigo.

2D: Oh claro, vamos.

Carla: 2D…

2D: Vale… Musy, ahora no puedo hablar…

Musy: Jo… ¿Por qué?

2D: Voy a ir a… Hablar con Noodle…

Musy: Wow, ¡esa es muy buena idea! "_No sé cómo no se nos ha podido ocurrir…"_.

2D: ¿En qué piensas Musy?

Musy: Nada, nada… ¡Es muy buena idea!

Carla: ¡Se me ha ocurrido a mí!

Musy: Pues genial, em… ¿Carla?

Carla: ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Musy: Jajaja, lo suponía.

Carla: Bueno… Vale, 2D, tu turno.

La chica empujó a 2D frente a la puerta y dio unos golpecitos, después se escondió junto con Musy.

Noodle: ¿Quién es?

El chico abrió la puerta y en cuanto Noodle lo vio se le paralizó el corazón.

Noodle: 2-2D…

2D: Noodle, ¿podemos hablar?

La japonesa estaba cada vez más nerviosa y 2D también, pero lo disimulaba mejor.

Noodle: Su-supongo que sí…

El chico se sentó junto con ella en la cama. Estaba sorprendida al verle con esa ropa tan colorida ya que la última vez que lo vio estaba vestido de negro, mientras que ella ahora llevaba una camiseta ancha de color beis y un pantalón muy corto negro que no se le veía por lo grande que le quedaba la camiseta.

2D: Noodle, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y sin hablar… Yo creo que no podemos seguir así, debemos solucionarlo de una vez…

La japonesa tragó saliva y asintió.

2D: Estás… Estamos… Estoy muy mal… No salgo casi nada de casa ni de mi cuarto… Y…

Noodle: Lo-lo sé 2D… Yo estoy igual… Solo salgo para coger comida como… Jeje, como si fuera un animal.

El chico soltó una pequeña risa.

2D: Y-yo pienso que deberíamos…

Noodle: Volver a llevarnos como antes.

2D: ¡Sí! Podríamos volver a salir… Y volver a ser nov…

Noodle: 2D, ¿volver a salir? ¿Y si nos vuelve a pasar lo mismo?

2D: Es verdad…

Noodle: Mira, yo creo que tenemos que salir con gente de nuestra edad… Nos queda mucho tiempo para encontrar a nuestra media naranja y… Si nuestros caminos se vuelven a juntar pues podremos volver a intentarlo… ¿Qué piensas?

2D: Tienes toda la razón. Entonces, ¿todo va a volver a ser como antes? ¿Todo arreglado?

La chica sonrió muy tiernamente y asintió.

Noodle: Todo arreglado.

El chico sonrió también pero en el momento puso una cara de extrañado y Noodle lo imitó.

Noodle: ¿Pasa algo?

2D: Em… No, nada, solo que…

Noodle: ¿Sí?

2D: Jaja, es que hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír.

Noodle: Oh bueno… Jaja no he tenido oportunidades para sonreír, hasta ahora… Jaja.

El chico abrazó a la japonesa y esta le correspondió. Después la besó en la frente.

2D: ¿Te apetece ir a jugar a la Play?

Noodle: Me encantaría.

Los dos salieron de su cuarto y se fueron al salón mientras los observaban Carla y Musy por detrás.

Musy: ¿Parece que lo han solucionado, no?

Carla: Eso parece jaja.

Estos dos se fueron a la cocina junto con Murdoc, Max y Russel.

Musy: ¡Chicos! Una buena noticia…

Russel: Musy, ahora no, ya tenemos el plan perfecto.

Murdoc: Bien, pues vamos a por el Face-ache.

Carla: Jaja, creo que está en el salón.

Max: Pues allá vamos.

Todos salieron de la cocina al salón y se quedaron paralizados al ver la escena.

Noodle: ¡Te estoy ganando yo!

2D: ¡Ah no, no! Jajaja, sabes que te estoy ganando yo.

Noodle: ¡Con lo malo que eres! Jajajaja.

Murdoc: ¿Esto quiere decir que ya lo han solucionado?

Carla: Creo que eso está claro.

Todos menos Carla, que se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta, se acercaron a los dos que estaban sentados en el sofá.

Russel: ¿Queréis ver una película?

2D: ¡Claro!

Noodle: ¿Cuál?

Max: ¿Qué os parece "La isla perdida"?

Murdoc: Anda, ponla antes de que cambie de opinión de estar con vosotros.

Max colocó el CD en la televisión, y le dio el mando a Russel. Este se hizo un hueco para sentarse al lado derecho del sofá, Noodle se tumbó en el suelo, Max se sentó a su lado también el suelo, Murdoc se sentó al lado de 2D y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y le levantó el pulgar, el peliazul le imitó con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Russel pulsara el play, 2D se giró y miró a Carla.

2D: ¡Venga! ¡Siéntate con nosotros!

La chica sonrió y se fue a sentar entre Murdoc y Russel. El moreno le dio al play y la película empezó.

Russel: Volvemos a ser una familia.

FIN

* * *

**Bien, y aquí os dejo todo, ¡un enorme saludo!**

**Y gracias por haber leído mi historia. ¡Envíen reviews!**


End file.
